A small Change
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: It was just a small miscalculation, one that he did not see coming but he knew not to fret as he always had contingency plans just in case something like this would happen once more. Shinigami Naruto/OOC Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach.

* * *

'_**Finally! It's been so long I've been in a fight, I feel excited**__!' _A man smiled as a cheerful voice spoke in his head.

Looking down on the sword on his hip, he couldn't help but agree with that thought as it has been a while since he had had an honest fight.

The only other person that would agree to spar with him using his Zanpakutō released state was Urahara and even the shopkeeper was scared once he saw the powers his Zanpakutō held.

While he would occasionally enter his inner world and spar with his Zanpakutō spirit, it just wasn't the same as it was sort of a Sensei/Student spar, nothing serious.

'_Patience,' _the man replied to his swords spirit as he was standing in front of the [1] _Hakutōmon _and looking from the scars all over the place, he could say that a battle was only just recently held here. _'I guess Ichigo and his friends had already been through here if this destruction is anything to go by.'_

'_**I still don't get why you don't want to fight Ichigo.**__' _His Zanpakutō spirit said with a mental pout, _'__**I mean, he's a Shinigami, you're a Shinigami, I see no problem there.**__'_

'_The problem is the lack of training,' _The wielder responded as he walked to the gate and crouched in front of it, _'It won't be a fight, it would be a suicide attempt by said Strawberry who still doesn't know that I have Shinigami powers.'_

'_**You could just tell him.'**_

'_And what, spoil the surprise that Ishida's rival in grades is a Shinigami like him?' _The man responded as he lifted up the gate effortlessly and walked to the other side before letting it slam to the ground creating a giant tremor around him and nearby areas, _'Nah.'_

The man suddenly disappeared and appeared on the roof of the second division barracks watching as the activity increased because of the invasion Ichigo and his friends made.

"Freeze Ryoka."

The man glanced to his side and saw a relatively petite woman with grey eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring.

She wore a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless _haori_ and a yellow obi tied around her waist. Underneath her standard Shinigami captain's uniform, she wears the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the [2] Onmitsukidō, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard Shinigami sandals with _tabi_, she had on a traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

'_She's really pretty.' _The man thought before frowning a bit _'But why does she look so familiar…'_

Sui-Feng meanwhile was inspecting the Ryoka and for some reason she had this familiar feel around him but she didn't know why as she did not recognize anyone with that outfit he had on.

The man in front of her stood a full 5'9 and wore a black hooded sleeveless trench coat with thick orange outlines and golden orange flames dancing at the bottom of the coat. Underneath it he wore a dark blue Gi (similar design as Vegeta's Gi from Dragon Ball Z), a blue martial arts belt and a pair of white gloves and boots which the Gi trousers were tucked into – the boots had orange tips – and underneath the Gi, he wore an orange short sleeve muscle shirt.

He had on a dark orange face mask that covered half of his face from the nose down but she was able to catch a glimpse of one of his eyes which were a set of cerulean blue eyes.

Those eyes; those blue eyes…

"_Don't worry Fe-chan," a voice spoke "I'll make sure to come back to you."_

_Sui-Feng watched as her lover that stood in front of her opened the door in front of him left the room with a smile on his face._

_She couldn't help but wonder, as she got up from their bed with the sheets covering her naked body, what would have happened to her had she not met him when she was younger not long before meeting her mentor..._

_Naruto-sama..._

She shook her head as she didn't have time for useless flashbacks right now, not when this invader was currently standing within the perimeter of her barracks.

"What is your purpose here Ryoka?" she demanded with a firm look watching as said Ryoka just stood and looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"I see no reason to tell you of my reasons in visiting here," The man spoke, "my original purpose was to help some kid deal with an issue he had here with the serious miscarriage of justice against one Kuchiki Rukia."

"Miscarriage of Justice?" Sui-Feng was surprised at what he said but didn't show it, "On what grounds?"

"Since when was a Shinigami executed for saving the life of someone's family?"

"That was not what the reports stated."

"I would think that more investigation was done on this case as people should find this alone suspicious but it seems that you're all incompetent when it comes to something like this," The man said "How long have you all known that an illusion has been placed on you?"

"Illusion?" Sui-Feng frowned at that bit of information that was just let out. She didn't recall anyone placing an illusion on her and even if she did, she was certain that she would have noticed it but as she thought before, now wasn't the time to be thrown off guard by assumptions of scum like him.

"Enough of this useless drabble Ryoka," she scowled at the sheer audacity of this man, "you have made it clear to me that you will not surrender so it is my duty as a Captain of the Gotei 13 to stop you once and for all if it's to maintain the peace that it once had."

Sui-Feng disappeared in an amazing burst of speed and the man felt the literally pressurized air as her fist was rushing straight for his face.

The brunette, though, easily sidestepped the strike with ease forcing the captain to miss her target. He disappeared just then, in his own impressive speed and attempted to throw a kick for the Shinigami Captain's skull but ultimately missed as his booted leg was intercepted.

Sui-Feng, meanwhile, had blocked the strike with her own leg as her other three limbs were on the ground before she flipped up on her hands and threw her other leg directly at the man's face, missing him by a slim margin as he suddenly wasn't there anymore, just gone with an after-image left behind; something that initially left her surprised but she masked it.

As she was scanning the area with her eyes, her instincts flared causing her to use a **Shunpo** to escape a kick that destroyed her if the crater was anything to go by.

"So you aren't entirely useless, Ryoka." She said with a smirk even though she was frowning inside at the really familiar fighting style.

No, It couldn't be… he was dead period.

"And you're turning into one of my most skilled opponents in a long while and this is really fun." He said with a grin. "Why don't we take it up a notch though?" Suddenly, he was gone so fast it left an after-image and Sui-Feng took off in a Shunpoand they met about twenty feet above the roof.

The man's hand had caught Sui-Feng's fist and his own punch had been evaded before she kicked him in the chest to send him back slightly.

He recovered nearly instantaneously and grinned before disappearing again and meeting Sui-Feng in mid-air once more.

This time they began to trade blows in fierce combos and it seemed they were evenly matched before Sui-Feng once more got a hit in, throwing a kick to the man's chest which sent him flying back much further than last time.

Almost as soon as that happened though, Sui-Feng pointed two fingers directly at the brunette Ryoka.

"[3] **Hado #4: Byakurai**!" Though it was not as powerful as with the incantation, no Ryoka could possibly survive.

She smirked as the bolt sped directly to her target until the time he disappeared causing her to frown once more as she looked around intently for him before feeling energy gather above her.

Up above, the man had his index and middle finger over his forehead but that wasn't what was important.

The two fingers itself where, as lightning was dancing around it frequently.

Sui-Feng didn't have time to think as she used her Shunpo to dodge the incoming spear like attack just as she heard the cry and looking back at the previous spot, her eyes went round in surprise at the noticeable destruction that attack caused.

It destroyed one of her buildings!

"Perhaps you are not as helpless as the others, little Ryoka." Sui-Feng said from her spot in mid-air as she looked directly into the single cerulean orb he held, that eye that looked so familiar.

"I said we were taking it up a notch, didn't I?" He asked. "It's your turn, Shinigami."

Sui-Feng placed one hand on her Zanpakutō that hung between her braids with a smirk.

"That decision will be your last, Ryoka." She said before releasing her blade as she unsheathed it. "[4] **Jinteki Shakusetsu****, Suzumebachi!**"

Her wakizashi-like Zanpakutō became a single golden claw on her middle finger as she regarded the man before her.

"Looks painful…" The man mumbled before gathering energy within himself. "I'll try not to get stabbed by that end though." As he said that, he got ready for the second round of the fight.

They shot towards each other and Sui-Feng attempted to stab her opponent except she struck an after image and nearly jumped in surprise when she heard his whisper in her ear, "Sorry [5] Taicho, but you missed."

Despite herself, she smirked as her pride cut in. "You are indeed fast but it will be useless in the end as my Zanpakutō is the ultimate tool for assassination. Two strikes in the same location will kill any target, regardless of other factors."

"_My Zanpakutō is the ultimate tool for assassination lover, two strikes and it's over so try not to get hit as I need you alive for our wedding."_

"Fe-chan…"

Sui-Feng recoiled in shock at hearing that name knowing that only one person could call her that but then she started to connect the dots.

That fighting style.

Those eyes.

The familiarity.

That Reishi...

No! She cannot accept this! He was dead!

Yet those blue eyes were staring right back at her; staring right into her soul.

Her mind was set then and there. She had to remove the mask to see if her assumptions are proven to be correct.

But to do that, she would need to be faster…

The man in question was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a build-up in Reiatsu and looked to see the captain in front of him remove her haori showing the familiar uniform of the Onmitsukidō and watched as she crouched.

"[6] **Shunkō…**"

The man was a witness to her transformation as the Second Division Captain suddenly released an explosion of Reiatsu. It swirled around her and created a thin white aura surrounding her body, most concentrated around her right arm. The one which held Suzumebachi.

He was surprised at the sudden change of pace as he was nearly hit by that sharp end of her blade. In fact, had he been any slower… no he didn't want to think of that right now so he prompted to do something that would even the scale or set the scale at a more comfortable pace.

"[7] **Kaioken!**"

Sui-Feng froze as she felt the change in Reiatsu and turning to where the source originated from she was further shocked to see the sudden change in the man she was fighting.

Surrounding the man in front of her was a red flame like aura that spoke power that could as well rival if not surpass hers.

Nothing about his appearance had change as she couldn't tell from the hood he was wearing and the mask on his face but the only thing that was somewhat different was that his entire body including his skin, was suddenly covered in red probably because of said aura.

Suddenly the man she was facing disappeared from where he was and if she didn't have her Shunkō activated, she would never have had time to dodge the strike from him.

The man meanwhile was having an inner conversation with his Zanpakutō spirit on rescent developments.

'_**Already using a move I thought you?'**_

'_The situation called for it.' He replied back to his spirit who shrugged._

'_**I'm not mad that you had to do this in fact I say go for it,**__' The spirit spoke, '__**But then it's not me who you should be worried about.**__'_

'_You got that right,' the man replied to his spirit, 'it's _him_ who would be pissed that I would be going this far to defeat a weak captain.'_

'_**I still don't know what his problem is,**__' The Zanpakutō spirit wondered where he had gone wrong in the hopes that his friend would not have kept his arrogance with him even after he died and was reincarnated, '__**but in the end, he means well.**__'_

'_True.' The man replied._

'_**Oh and by the way, you might want to pay attention to your fight.**__'_

"What's the matter Ryoka? Surprised that I managed to hit you?" Sui-Feng wasn't above taunting her adversary even at times like this, "While I am surprise that you have a move like my Shunkō, in the end, you still will fall by my hands."

The man looked to his chest to see a butterfly like tattoo firmly painted and looked back at the captain with a blank look and clapped his hands mocking the captain.

"Bravo Captain, you managed to strike me when I was having a conversation with a friend." He mocked and he had to smirk at the flash of anger that appeared in the eyes of his foe but he wasn't done, "But I'm afraid that I have to end this game of cat and mouse."

"Releasing your Zanpakutō won't change the outcome of this match Ryoka. In the end Soul Society will triumph over you and the other intruders that have yet to be dealt with, especially the one who beat the 11th Squad division captain and one of his third seats as well as the 6th division lieutenant."

"Well then I guess I have to change your views." The man spoke.

Sui-Feng wasn't about to allow him do draw out his Zanpakutō right now to possibly change the tides of the battle so she prepared for another strike as she disappeared and reappeared in front of her foe, but again she missed, much to her frustration.

"**Kaioken X 2!**"

That was all the captain heard before her vision suddenly faded after she felt a chop to her neck as she fell on the ground ultimately deactivating her Shunkō and her [8] Shikai.

The man meanwhile caught the 2nd division captain as she was about to fall on the ground and lifted her over his shoulder before he disappeared and placed her a wall that wasn't damaged from their fight before he moved to get her Zanpakutō and place it behind the knocked out female in front of him.

Seeing her face, the man couldn't help but soften his expression at the peace he felt from her. He crouched down and cupped her chin as more flashes started to appear in his mind as if some more hidden memories were getting unlocked after some time but the question was this; why would someone want to seal away his memories?

"Heh, I guess I broke my promise to you Fe-chan," The man spoke as he tenderly rubbed her chin giving a small mirthless chuckle at the thought, "I don't know what happened but don't worry your pretty little face my precious little Queen Bee, but when I find out, I will deal with the bastard who did this to us."

After his declaration, he gave her a peck on her forehead before standing fully with a frown on his face looking at the tower holding his charge wondering what Shaolin would feel if he revealed his identity to her so soon, and right after he just recovered his memories.

"Guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

He disappeared from the second division barracks with a new side goal in mind now that his memory has been unlocked, unaware that a pair of Golden eyes watched the entire preceding's with a curious look wondering what her little bee had gotten herself into while she was away.

Meanwhile

"What is this Reiatsu!?" Ganju stammered out in shock feeling the pressure as he was on the bridge leading to the tower where his target was previously residing until he and Hanatarō rescued her of course.

It was massive! Someone shouldn't have this kind of power he thought as he started to take some shaky steps backwards but he froze at the figure he saw walking out of the door way in front of him.

It was none other than Byakuya Kuchiki, 6 division captain of Seretei and head of the Kuchiki clan in Soul Society.

Byakuya has slate grey eyes and long black hair, which he keeps up in intricate white headpieces called _kenseikan_, which symbolize his nobility as the head of the Kuchiki Clan, wearing one on top of his head and another two on the right side.

In addition to the standard captain uniform, he wears a white scarf, which is woven by the master weaver Tsujishirō Kuroemon III and on each of his arms covering only the back; he wore a fingerless white tekkō.

"Kuchiki Byakuya…"

Hanatarō was shocked at the appearance of the 6th division captain who had a stoic look on his face as he was walking towards them.

If he wasn't scared before, now he definitely was!

Ganju had a frim look on his face moments later after the arrival of said captain. He rushed and jumped over Hanatarō and threw said small boy to the other end of the bridge much to his protesting.

Ganju then faced the captain and took a stance with a smirk on his face, "Let's do this boy," he said "Your enemy is me!"

Byakuya just looked at the idiotic scum in front of him that was deciding to make himself look even more foolish,

He spoke, "Feeling a faint motion of spirit force towards your cell four deep, I wondered what kind of powerful warrior was hiding his spirit force to slip inside… but it is a gnat."

'_That's some nasty Reiatsu damnit,' _Ganju thought _'I can feel it just by facin' him.'_

It was then that Ganju decided that he had no choice but _not _to hold back instead do the opposite. He dashed forward to the captain with a battle cry as he brought out a small ball from the scroll on his back but before he could move any more steps, he froze.

Byakuya stood behind him.

"Disappear." He heard, "My sword does not exist to crush insects like you." As that sentence was finished, blood was drawn and that blood wasn't the captains, no, it was his.

Well, one good thing about this was that he might get an awesome battle scar.

Byakuya heard the body drop behind him but ultimately knew that his opponent wasn't dead and done but it was useless as the battle was over.

"Hold it."

Byakuya stopped in his advance as he heard the pitiful cry of his enemy behind him. Turning around, he saw that the scum was still trying and making a futile attempt to face him so he decided to let him down easy,

"It seems you do not understand words." He started, "I told you to disappear."

"Shut your trap!" Ganju snapped at the captain in front of him, "I'm not a coward that'll just turn his tail and run like that! Especially since I'm from the Shiba clan!"

"I see."

Byakuya fully turned to his foe with a curious look on his face, "So you are of the Shiba clan." He drew his Zanpakutō, "Then I apologize for going easy in you."

"_I shall not let you leave here alive."_

"What is he going to do…?"

"[8] **Chire, Senbonzakura.**"

"RUN!"

Ganju didn't know what happened once he witnessed the blade disappear but then he noticed something.

Sakura flowers.

Sakura flowers were dancing around him.

The same Sakura flowers that were as sharp as blades that just cut through him.

'_Shit.'_

That was his last coherent thought before he fell down face first on the wooden ground below him losing his vision very quickly.

Byakuya saw that his opponent was still alive and raised the guard of his sword that had no blade willing his Sakura blades to go in for the kill but his hand was caught by an unwanted guest.

"For a captain to release his Zanpakutō in a place like this," He heard from behind him as his hand was held in a firm grip, "I thought that it was a forbidden, unless as I've been gone, the rules have suddenly changed."

"Who are you?"

"Kuchiki Byakuya if my memory serves me right," He heard, "after all, I am still recovering from a serious case of amnesia from my time away from here."

"Your time away from here?" Byakuya was sure that he hadn't seen or heard of anyone like this or even heard of anyone else that had gone rogue, "Who are you?"

"That would be telling." Was his reply, "But you can refer to me as Goku, until further notice of course."

'_**I feel so honoured**__.'_

"Why?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Goku cheerfully replied before he frowned feeling something faint.

Byakuya's eyes widened from feeling the same thing as well showing he was more surprised than his opponent who let go of his blade and walked away from the captain before he moved to the edge of the bridge.

Goku felt his Zanpakutō vibrate and held its hilt while closing his eyes. He felt as the Reiatsu rose and rose and honestly, he was surprised with how strong the boy had gotten.

Before Byakuya, however, could ask what was going on, said captain saw a figure fly into the sky from the ground below the bridge before it changed its direction and landed on the bridge and to say that said captain was stumped was an understatement.

He was sure that he had completely cut off the link to his Shinigami powers but here he was, crouching, in the normal Shinigami attire with some other thing on his left hand and a cleaver like sword resting on his back bandaged.

"Rukia, I came to save you." Ichigo declared as he stood in front of said girl glaring at the captain on his right.

Rukia just like the captain beside her stood stumped at the arrival of the substitute Shinigami.

This wasn't what she wanted.

This wasn't what she needed right now.

Why didn't he listen to her?

Why did he come save her?

"Why are you making that face?" she was snapped out of her thoughts by the voice of the man in front of her, "Shouldn't you be happy?"

"I told you not to come…" tears pooled in her eyes while she whispered, "I forbade you to come!" she placed her hand on the bandages that was wrapped from the man's chest to his waist, "Now because of me, you're injured."

"You can get mad however you want later," Ichigo spoke still glaring at the 6th division captain, "after I defeat him!"

"I see you have improved, Ichigo." Goku cheerfully said from beside Byakuya.

Ichigo had no idea who he was as he can't recognize the man's Reiatsu but it didn't hurt to ask,

"Do I know you?"

"Hm?" Goku raised an eyebrow under his hood before he remembered that said strawberry didn't know that he had Shinigami powers and was in fact a full blooded Shinigami.

"Oh, I'll tell you who I am later." Goku replied as he scratched his hood, "But exactly _why _are you here? Seeing as you are currently not fit to fight someone as strong as the 6th division captain."

"That is none of your concern whoever you are."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Byakuya interrupted the conversation as he didn't like being ignored, "I see that you have somehow gotten stronger in a short amount of time."

Byakuya stretched his sword hand and willed for his sword to reform, "But in the end it will be useless against someone like me."

Then they felt it.

The Reiatsu belonging to the sixth division captain as it flooded the area.

"I'm surprised that you are able to stand even after feeling such incredible Reiatsu." Byakuya was a little bit impressed with this development that suddenly came up but that did not deter him in the slightest.

"Shut up and let's fight."

Silence.

Goku was impressed at the declaration of the strawberry teen but in the end he knew that whatever move that Ichigo made, Byakuya would always come up on top because of certain advantages said captain had.

Ichigo should have waited until his wound healed up till at least 90% while facing someone like Byakuya.

Byakuya and Ichigo started to walk towards each other with the intent on defeating one or the other but before the eyes of the audience, Byakuya suddenly appeared behind Ichigo's back and struck said orange head with amazing speeds.

*CLING*

To the shock of the captain however, his strike was blocked by the flat side of Ichigo's Zanpakutō and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stab through this new sword like he did the previous.

That wasn't what disoriented him however; it was that confident look the fake Shinigami was giving him that did the job.

"I can see you," he heard, "Kuchiki Byakuya!"

Then using the surprise to his advantage Ichigo pushed back the captain before swinging his sword at said captain who easily dodged the attack before they jumped away from each other with each having a stare down.

"How about it Kuchiki-san? Surprised?" Ichigo taunted with that confident smirk still on his face, "I can read your movements!"

"Don't get so full of yourself because of a lucky strike." Byakuya collected himself before he lost like that again to these scum that kept popping out, "Foolish boy."

"Why don't we see if it was luck or not?" Ichigo said before he dashed at the captain with a battle cry and his sword held over his head.

Byakuya just used Shunpo to appear behind Ichigo once more but this time Ichigo read his movements and slashed the captain with his cleaver and wasn't honestly surprise when his move was blocked.

Ichigo jumped back creating some distance with that smirk still on his face and listened as Byakuya spoke,

"I see, it is apparent that you have improved more than I have thought." Byakuya said, "No choice then, so before you become intoxicated by your own power, I shall show you…" Byakuya held his sword to his face with that calm look and started to slowly build his Reiatsu, "…a decisive power gap that you cannot overcome, even in a millennia of struggle."

Rukia gasped at what Byakuya was about to do and tried to warn Ichigo but it was too late however…

"**Chire…**"

Before Byakuya could once more release his sword however, he was interrupted as he saw a stray bandage wrap the blade of his sword completely; stopping him from completing his Shikai release phrase.

The culprit was none other than Yoruichi Shihōin; the original 2nd division captain and exiled head to the Shihōin clan in soul society."

"Shihōin Yoruichi…"

"Long time no see," Yoruichi spoke out as she was facing away from the 6th division captain in a crouch, holding the other end of the bandage with a blank look in her face, "Little Byakuya."

Byakuya freed his sword from the binding before he continued what he was saying, "Former Supreme Commander of theOnmitsukidō as well as Corps Commander of the first squad thereof, the Corrections Corps… Shihōin Yoruichi."

"I have not seen that face in a long time," Byakuya looked at the female who always teased him as he was little, "You have hidden your whereabouts for well over three centuries and because of this many considered you long dead."

"Yoruichi-san," Ichigo called out to the female in front of her causing her to tilt her head back towards him, "you came to help me, didn't you? Thanks, but sorry, I need you to move out of the way."

'_Kid's got balls I'll give him that.' _Goku thought to his Zanpakutō who agreed with him but all the more said spirit was still excited at the thought of fighting with said strawberry.

"I have to take that guy down," Ichigo continued with a determined look in his face.

"Take him down?" Yoruichi raised an unamused eyebrow at the idiot that dared disrespect her order, "_You_, take him down? Idiot."

Ichigo didn't know what happened and didn't have time to dodge as he was stabbed through his stomach by the one female that he thought as one of his ally.

The attack actually surprised everyone there excluding Goku who knew what the female did right there and he was honestly impressed.

"W-why?"

Yoruichi watched as the orange head started to fall forward as she pulled off her hand from his gut but before he fell down in dead faint she caught his falling body and threw him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes,

"Whatever you're going to try, it is useless." Byakuya spoke as he had had enough of this nonsense.

"I think that's where you're wrong Byakuya."

"Oh, you're still here." Byakuya saw the hooded figure that would like to be referred to as Goku, walk forward before he saw said figure turn to speak to the female.

"I still hate you but consider this as a favour you owe me," Goku spoke to the female who looked at him with a blank look on her face, "You go on and heal Ichigo, while I take care of …the Captain in front of me."

"Urahara finally did something right it seems," the female spoke with a smirk on her face, "please be sure to instil some manners in the brat for me would you?"

"You don't order me around Shihōin," Goku spoke with a frown on his face before he looked at Byakuya with a smirk, "but consider the discipline taught."

"As much as I would love to catch up with you little Byakuya," Yoruichi spoke as she prepared to leave, "I have other plans."

"If you think I will let a traitor like you leave here alive then you are not of the right mind." Byakuya responded to the female before he pointed his blade at Yoruichi, "Let me show you why **Chire, Senbonzakura.**"

The blade of his sword started to turn into Sakura petals and Goku watched as he willed the petals towards the Shihōin female who just disappeared out of the area but not before giving a few parting words to the hooded figure.

"Be sure to meet us later, Naruto-kun."

Byakuya's eyes widened at the name before he looked at the hooded figure who frowned before he proceeded to pull off the hood revealing a spiky mane of black hair that Byakuya found all too familiar but that wasn't what shocked him to the core, it was the face that he found staring back at him once that mask was pulled off.

It was the face of the already declared dead 2nd division Captain, former commander and Chief of the Onmitsukidō predating its current captain, and the fiancé of the current 2nd division captain and current Commander and Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Shaolin Feng.

It was the face of Uzumaki Naruto.

"Lady Yoruichi-san really knows how to spoil a surprise."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Translations**

* * *

[1] Hakutōmon: Western White Way Gate.

[2] Onmitsukidō: Stealth Force.

[3] Way of Destruction #4: Pale Lightning.

[4] Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi**.**

[5] Captain.

[6] Flash War Cry.

[7] Fist of the Kai's.

[8] Scatter, Senbonzakura.

What did you all think of the story? I hope I did alright for my first _serious _Naruto/Bleach crossover story.

As some of you have noticed, Sui-Feng and Naruto have a certain past with each other but due to circumstances out of their control, they were separated; how unfortunate.

How will Naruto's presence affect the bleach verse and how did he end up there in the first place? Well all that would be answered in later chapters so do not worry your pretty little heads about that.

Naruto's Zanpakuto, incase you haven't noticed, it is more complicated than the others; heck it might even be one of the stronger Zanpakuto's right under Ichigo's or probably beside Ichigo's whose Zanpakuto is the strongest and I don't need to tell you it's name and the abilities granted.

Naruto does indeed have a hollow half but the question remains; was he born with it or was it Aizen that 'granted' him the gift? That would be revealed in later chapters.

I would go into more details about how Naruto ended up as the 2nd squad division captain before Sui-Feng had it but I decided against it and as for the 'engagement', I'll let you all stue in your thoughts for that one.

Remember I love Long reviews to know if you all want me to continue this story. I will not accepted any reviews that are lower than 4 words and I also will not accept Repetitive reviews (StrongGuy159 and mattcun this goes out to you two in particular).

Sorry I had to call out two reviewers but something had to be done about that as repetitive reviews always get annoying.

I also will not accept any reviews from guest who will see it fit to demean me of my choice. If you want to review me, create an account so I can reply back to you.

I would like to thank Orpheus Kidwell for his help with the Sui-Feng fight and the actual BETA for the story.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: This new chapter was posted in response to the feedback I received from my fans. Well it won't answer some questions though and by feedback I mean with how well the first chapter was liked.

**I would like to thank my Co-author and BETA Orpheus Kidwell for helping me with this new chapter and the fight scenes as well as others. **

**Read his stories on his profile page, they're to die for.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto and Bleach.

* * *

**~ Chapter two ~**

* * *

Two pairs of eyes stared at each other. The grey ones were glaring intently. The blue ones held only amusement at the situation.

The audience... they were speechless. What could they possibly say? Uzumaki Naruto, the former Second Division Captain who was presumed dead, was alive! Their thoughts were racing, but it would not affect the situation.

How would the current Second Division Captain react though?

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Byakuya spoke coldly. "Ex-Captain of the Second Division and ex-Commander of the Onmitsukidō..." He drew his sword and pointed it directly at the man before him. "I admit your being here alive and well is a surprise to me, but it does not change the cold facts. You are Ryoka... and you will be dealt with as such."

"Isn't that cute? Little Byakuya thinks he can take me on?" Naruto asked with an evident smirk.

The Kuchiki did not appear amused and simply held out his blade. "You should have run with Yoruichi and the orange-haired Ryoka. Now you will be as dead as everyone thought. **Chire, Senbonzakura!"**

The blade scattered into a thousand sakura petals that floated in the area. Suddenly, all of them shot forward at Naruto in a single moment. Byakuya smirked coldly before he heard someone clearing their throat above him.

"Still too slow, little Byakuya." Naruto said cheerfully. The Sixth Division Captain sent the petals back up, but Naruto disappeared once more. It wasn't **Shunpo**... it was something else. But what?

Byakuya saw his black-haired opponent and shot his palm out at him, allowing the petals to surge twice as fast. The Uzumaki Shinigami saw them coming and he smirked as he bent his legs before shooting forward at insane speeds.

No petal touched him as he rushed forward. While he would've loved to deck the arrogant Kuchiki Clan Head across the face, a wall of petals rose up, so Naruto disappeared once more with his strange method of speed that far outshone even Yoruichi's **Shunpo **abilities.

"On the defensive now, almighty Shinigami Captain? I'm just a lowly Ryoka though." Naruto's grin was taunting even as he disappeared once more, leaving an after-image in his wake. Byakuya sent the petals after him, surrounding him by them before forcing all of them to crush the space between them at once.

It was all for naught though, since Naruto just appeared in front of Byakuya. "Hello, Bya-chan." He spoke teasingly before punching him in the stomach with enough force to leave the Captain gasping for air. Then the ex-Captain gave him an uppercut which lifted him from his feet before he kicked Byakuya high in the air.

Naruto smirked as he disappeared before re-appearing above Byakuya and sending an ax kick to his back. Another near-teleporting burst of speed and he was on the ground with his fist up, right where Byakuya's stomach landed. Naruto unceremoniously dropped him on the floor as he spit up blood.

Naruto bent down to look at Byakuya. "You should protect your family, Byakuya." Naruto said in a tone halfway between anger and sadness. "Before you lose them... keep what you have safe because you might one day have no one."

And with that, Naruto knocked out the captain and turned to the female that was watching the entire match along with her partner.

"Hello Rukia, honestly I should say that I'm quite surprised that you didn't notice my presence in the classroom as you arrived." Said girl blushed in embarrassment at what he was saying but listened as he continued, "I think you were too focused on Ichigo to notice anything else. Now enough of that, here's my plan."

With Yoruichi

*THUD*

*PANT*

*PANT*

"Tired already," Yoruichi was surprised, she should be faster than this, "I guess after three centuries of being lazy this should be expected."

She was surprised at Naruto's match though, to think that there was a move that actually surpassed her shunko and thinking of that multiplier function… she just had an idea.

But that would have to wait.

She had other concerns, like the man in front of her and as she sat down placing her knees to her breasts she spoke, "Wake up Ichigo, you can get stronger and when you wake up, I'll tell you about your sword and some other… secrets."

~ One day later ~

Ichigo was on his back thinking about what the female in front of him was saying about him not being able to face Byakuya in order to save Rukia.

That thought pissed him the hell off and it only further increased his anger as he was told that no one there could survive a chance against Rukia.

Wait a minute…

"What about that other guy that was there?" Ichigo suddenly remembered the hooded figure that was standing beside Byakuya. He still had no idea who that was and that alone was eating him as to whether or not he was an ally.

"Oh you mean Naruto-kun? Oh yeah he can easily beat Byakuya even without his Shikai released." Yoroichi waved of Ichigo's concerns about Naruto. Honestly while she had indeed seen the fighting capabilities of his Shikai, even she can say for sure that he was still holding back a lot of his power, and that was excluding his bankai.

It infuriated her that Naruto was that much faster and stronger than her; she was the oldest and she had more experience –

"Wait, N-naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki?"

Ichigo was shocked and confused at this revelation. Naruto Uzumaki, the same Naruto Uzumaki that was a student in his school, the same Naruto Uzumaki that was the rival of Ishida, all this time, he was, was…

"A Shinigami?"

Ichigo turned to see the body of Uzumaki Naruto standing in what he wore two days before, only with the hood pulled back and the face mask off. Now that he thought about it, he was staring at the face of his fellow student in his high school, and if he had doubts before, then the three sets of whiskers on each cheek changed his mind.

"How the hell are you a Shinigami and why didn't you tell me? What the hell is going on!?"

"Think back, was I ever your friend to begin with or did I ever hang out with those you consider friends?"

Ichigo knew that he was caught there as he couldn't remember a time where Naruto had actually hung out with he and his friends. Come to think of it, he was pretty much a loner even with all the fan-girls he had circling around him that he just magically seemed to avoid from time to time.

"_Why_ don't you hang out with me and my friends, in fact, if you're a Shinigami aren't you bound by duty to get rid of hollows in the general area you were assigned to? Isn't that your _job_?"

"I see how answering this question would prove beneficial to the conversation we are currently having."

Ichigo didn't even register the statement that was spoken as something else was going on in his mind.

He could still remember it plain as day.

The attack.

The death.

The guilt.

"_Where were you when my Mother was fighting for her life!?"_

"Again, I fail to see how this wi -

"[1] **Getsuga Tensō!**"

Ichigo was filled with anger that he didn't even realize that he had used his signature attack at the ex-captain who just stood and took it without blocking creating a dust cloud around the general area.

As the cloud settled Ichigo was panting at the attack he used wondering how it took so much strength while at the same time forgetting that he was currently injured but then he noticed that Naruto was still standing, unharmed, and unscathed.

That made his eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow Ichigo I must admit you've got skill," Naruto said as he dusted his clothes before he pointed his sword at Ichigo, "Now let me return the favour…"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the build-up in power. He didn't know what he was feeling right now with this emotion that suddenly crept up on him.

"[2] **RAGE no Ikari de Bakuhatsu, Son Goku.**"

Was it fear?

*BOOM*

Yes, yes it was.

In front of him stood Naruto proud and upright in his released state.

This was the power of a captain.

_This_ was what he was going up against.

Suddenly he felt that his fight with Kenpachi had no meaning compared to what he was feeling from this _man _in front of him.

From what he could see about his opponent, his Zanpakutō completely disappeared and instead of holding his katana-like sword, the Uzumaki now wore a pair of elbow-length gloves on each arm over a long-sleeved black and red skin tight form fitting, full body, exo-skeleton suit with dark blue outlines.

The gloves themselves though were almost completely blue with golden lining on them on both sides that stretched from the back all the way to his wrist and wrapped around the bottom of his wrist before forming a vertical line that led up to the centre of each palm, where a circle of gold was positioned.

They also seemed to be made of some sort of metal while the golden orbs on his palms looked nearly crystalline by the way they seemed to reflect the sunlight.

"Where's your weapon?"

Naruto just stretched his arm forward in a fist and materializing in gold light was a double edged Tonbogiri with really sharp ends.

He spun the spear-like weapon around before he detached both halves from the middle and placed one on each side of his hip before crossing his hands over his chest looking at the scared Ichigo.

"I hope you are impressed with that small display as it will be a while before you see something like it again."

"I do not care." Ichigo growled, "I will get an answer out of you even if I beat it out of you."

He charged his Reiatsu once more and threw the blue wave of cutting energy at Naruto who just stood there and waited for it to reach him.

Naruto saw as the energy reached him before he slapped it away from him easily, shocking Ichigo.

"W-wha –

"Against a superior enemy what is your battle strategy going to be?" Naruto calmly asked, "Are you going to keep throwing that attack on your enemy until they either give up or you give out?"

Ichigo blanked at that because no matter how that was sugar-coated, he hit the nail right on the spot; if he were honest, that was exactly what he was doing.

"I don't see why I have to stop seeing as it always worked against my opponents." Ichigo gripped back at the brunette who just looked blankly at him.

"Then let me show you how pointless that attack is right now."

"What are you talking about!?"

"[3] **Makankōsappō!**"

If his senses weren't alert, then he wouldn't have seen the spiral beam of energy head at him with incredible speeds.

Luckily he did and because of that, he dodged.

Naruto was impressed with the speed he witnessed from the orange haired teenager and decided to educate him a bit about Zanpakuto.

"Did you know that the perquisites for earning the rank captain are achieving your Zanpakuto's two releases?"

"Two?"

"Yes, two. And from what I can tell, you have already achieved the first which is called Shikai." Naruto replied, "Though as you have noticed already that one captain doesn't need this limit as his raw power alone is enough to get him the title and of course you know who I'm referring too."

"Zaraki Kenpachi." How could he forget that monster he fought? And to think, he didn't even have a Zanpakuto release at all; he guessed the action of granting him that title was justified completely.

"From what I was told, you're constantly in your released state because of your high and uncontrollable Reiatsu, and you have yet to achieve the second release state."

"I don't care about that. What I want are answers to my question!" Ichigo snapped at the brunette before he rushed at Naruto with his sword thrown over his head.

Said brunette sighed before he brought his hand out to block the incoming strike from the strawberry boy easily.

He then used his other hand to give said strawberry a really hard gut wrenching blow sending the strawberry boy flying back while he held the sword on his other hand.

"You need to control your temper Ichigo." Naruto said as he threw the blade behind him, "that same temper can only be a hindrance to you in battle if you can't control it."

Ichigo got up from the blow he received with a wince in his step as he was nursing his injured stomach, _'What the hell was that?'_

"Luckily for you, we have time on our side."

~ Meanwhile ~

Dull eyes stared in a distance as its owner sat in their barracks quietly mulling over what just transpired.

She had lost.

She had lost to a Ryoka.

A Ryoka that easily surpassed her in speed with a technique similar to hers.

A technique that she worked all her life to perfect hoping to surpass her ex-mentor.

To see it fail before her eyes…

She frowned as she remembered the parting words he spoke to her as he was leaving.

"_Heh, I guess I broke my promise to you Fe-chan," The man spoke as he tenderly rubbed her chin giving a small mirthless chuckle at the thought, "I don't know what happened but don't worry your pretty little face my precious little Queen Bee, but when I find out, I will deal with the bastard who did this to us."_

She didn't know what to think anymore.

The way he spoke with such familiarity and tenderness.

The kiss on her forehead.

The tender caress of her cheek.

She didn't know why she felt so at peace when he did those things, then there was that word 'promise'…

There was only one she could remember.

"_Don't worry Fe-chan, I'll make sure to come back to you."_

If she had doubts before, then, now she didn't.

Looking at her fingers on the table, she rubbed her right hand where her ring was placed.

Even though he died, he still would always be part of her; that was why she never took of the ring; to her, they were already married.

"_Fe-chan, will you marry me?"_

"…"

"_YES!"_

She remembered how excited she was when he proposed under the moonlight as they were spending time with each other.

"_I'm sorry Vice-Captain Sui-Feng, but Naruto Uzumaki has been killed in battle."_

She remembered how she felt when the news of his death hit her.

She didn't know if she could take any more bad news, so that was why she closed herself from other people.

The betrayal of her mentor and the death of her soon to be husband was too much of a blow to her.

But now, there was a possibility that her fiancé could be alive all this time but then a question rose up in her mind,

Why didn't he come back to her?

Why did he leave her to wallow in feelings of sorrow and anguish at his death when he could have come here and spoken to her?

Suddenly her hand clenched in anger.

Anger at her feelings; anger at the ones that caused this, and more importantly, anger at Uzumaki Naruto. It was burning… raging… storming…

She had been so empty inside, so cold for so long, this was a new feeling. At first… she didn't know how to handle it, but then it overtook her.

Her Reiatsu spiked- she felt it clearly- as she thought of her pain. The pain _he _had caused. How dare he hurt her! How dare he leave and not come back! He… he did come back though…

With the Ryoka!

For the criminal!

Not for her…

"Naruto… you're just like Yoruichi… I'll make you pay for hurting me… I'll show you the pain I felt!"

~Later~

12 captains stood in a room currently having a meeting. Each of this captain held the captain rank for their respective divisions.

There was Sui-Feng - You already know about her.

Beside her was Ichimaru Gin; captain of the 3rd division in the Gotei 13. He keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, rarely ever opening his eyes enough to reveal their bright sky blue-color. Although he appears to be an early to mid-twenty-year-old person, he is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance, and bears unusual silver hair. He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness.

Beside Gin was Unohana Retsu; captain of the 4th division. Unohana has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid down the front of her body.

Beside Unohana was Sosuke Aizen; captain of the 5th division of the Gotei 13. Aizen appears as a mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes. He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori.

Standing on the opposite end of Aizen was Tousen Kaname; captain of the 9th division in the Gotei 13. Tōsen has dark skin and dark brown braids. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender and has been blind since birth. He wore the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and his captain's haori over it; the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots (instead of the normal sandals), and black, fingerless gloves. He also wore clear goggles, although this was not always the case. He has his hair tied back in a ponytail.

Beside Tousen, on his left was Mayuri Kurotsuchi; Captain of the 12th division. Mayuri's appearance has a skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden color and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails are blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, are all short. The one long fingernail is as long as the finger itself. He also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, has been painted black and white. He wears the normal Shinigami outfit.

On the left of Tousen was Shunsui Kyoraku; captain of the 8 division. Shunsui Kyōraku is a tall, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat (called a sakkat) and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform.

On the left of Kyoraku was Sajin Komamura; captain of the 7th division of the Gotei 13.

On his left was Byakuya Kuchiki; captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 and on the left of Byakuya was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The captain of the 10th division.

Tōshirō is short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention in the Human World. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's _haori_ with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. He sometimes walks around in his _tabi_. He is relatively young by Shinigami standards, and has the appearance of a child.

Ukitake Jushiro stood on the left of the young captain and he was the captain of the 13th division that makes up the Gotei 13.

Ukitake is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, caused by an illness which occasionally causes him to cough up blood. Because of his illness, he often spends his time recuperating at Ugendō, his family's estate. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō.

And finally, glancing at his captains gathered in the room was none other than the Captain Commander himself, Yamamoto.

"I call this Captain Meeting to order!" Yamamoto stated as his staff rapped the floor twice. "As all of you are aware, the Ryoka are becoming a nuisance." Certain individuals sent rather pointed glares at Gin.

"They must be brought to Justice." Tousen commented.

"Give them to me… I'll show them Justice…" Mayuri replied with a grin.

"Justice of the insane." Toshiro had to point out.

"Silence." Yamamoto commanded. "We must figure out what to do about them. Some of the Captains have already encounter the Ryoka and fought."

"How many have been captured then?" Shunsui asked with an easy smile.

"None."

Those who had yet to encounter the Ryoka widened their eyes in surprise. "Th-then… just how strong are these Ryoka?" Komamura asked through his mask.

"They have the aid of two former Captains." Byakuya stated then after being silent the whole meeting. "Former Second Division Captain and Commander of the Omnitsukidou, Shihouin Yoruichi and former Second Division Captain and Commander of the Omnitsukidou, Uzumaki Naruto both are helping these Ryoka to rescue Kuchiki Rukia."

All eyes turned to Sui-feng and she coolly looked back at them. "They will be dealt with harshly." She said coldly. "As any criminal would." Surprise marked the faces of those present.

"By your expression, you must've lost to Naruto." Ukitake said. It was not a question. Many here knew his power… she would've stood no chance against her predecessor and fiance.

"A mistake I shall not make again." She replied. Though her demeanor was nothing new to the Captains… the fact that it was towards Naruto was. The room temperature practically dropped from the frost in her voice… she was definitely mad.

"Double all patrols for the Ryoka until the execution. Unless there is anything else you wish to say?" No one replied though Aizen did look at Sui-feng once more with a calculating gaze which none noticed. "Dismissed."

~ Somewhere else minutes later ~

"It seems Naruto-kun has returned to Soul Society."

"Indeed. I thought he was dealt with."

"So did I but rest assured, this occurrence is only a minor miscalculation that can be rectified easily."

"Oh?"

"Trust me."

~ Three days later ~

The death of Aizen was a hard blow to the entire force of the Gotei 13. It did what an enemy would want at a time like this, cause more distraction.

His death was discovered by the scream of his vice-captain as she pointed to his body that hung from a tower by his own blade.

That alone drew suspicious glances.

One of the receivers of the glance was Ichimaru Gin who was smirking with that mouth of his. It was really hard to tell the intent behind the eyes of said captain as he was interrogated by Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya was another person that received the glances though.

His first assailant was his friend Hinamori who acted upon a note that was written to her by Aizen in his last moments.

Hitsugaya didn't have time to think of the contents of his notes because he was attacked by a vengeful Hinamori who also read the note but the attack was useless as Hitsugaya easily defeated his friend and that action caused him to lose his focus on what was more important as he was currently in his own world at that time.

But unknown to the occupants in the Gotei 13, they were dancing into the enemy's strings while he was busy advancing his plans.

Currently the captains and their vice all stood on the **Sōkyoku Hill **as they were all here to witness the execution of one, Rukia Kuchiki.

You would think that with the murder of one of their captains, the execution date would have been moved but the central 46 didn't want to budge on that case.

The central 46.

Oh my how shocked captains where when they discovered that every member on the panel were murdered in cold blood.

That made them think back at the orders given to them by said panel.

Unfortunately it was only Toshiro, and his vice-captain that were able to notice the murder and well, you all know what happened after that with the death of Aizen soon following.

He just didn't have time to tell the others about what he had found.

But they were those that had their suspicions about the whole situation.

And there was one that was starting to second guess her decisions.

Presently, Rukia was tied up on the crucifixion stand of the Hill awaiting her fate at the hands of the most powerful Zanpakuto in Sereti.

She wondered, would she get to see Ichigo once more?

Would Ichigo come to save her?

Would Ichigo forgive her?

All these thoughts and more were flowing through the mind of the female as she was hanging from the crucifix listening to what the captain was saying…

As he was done, Yamamoto watched as the spear in front of them was engulfed in flames before the flames morphed into a majestic phoenix that was as tall as the crucifix that Rukia was hanging on.

The pressure they felt was terrifying.

_I am not scared._

Rukia watched as the bird flew towards her with a determined look on her face.

_I'm content with my life._

The bird was getting closer if the increase in heat was anything to go by.

_No regrets._

Flashes of memories resurfaced in the depts of her mind before it all ended at a certain strawberry boy.

_Ichigo._

Tears dropped from her eyes as she closed them tightly.

_Save me!_

"Yo."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Translations**

* * *

[1] Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer.

[2] Explode in a fury of rage, Son Goku.

[3] Special Beam Canon.

**Zanpakutō**: Naruto's Zanpakuto allows said Shinigami to use Chi based attacks like Special Beam Cannon way better than he would in his base form.

His release also gives him increased senses as well as strength and other things that you will find out later.

His Bankai is a secret.

**Soifon: **I honestly hope I did this right with her reaction to some things. As you can see, I tried to make this story a bit realistic.

**Reviews: **Some people just don't know when to listen to reason it seems.

P.S The descriptions of the captains could have gone better, but I was lazy not to want to start describing pointless things off the top of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Here is the third chapter, alive and ready for your viewing pleasures but I have something to say before you start to read the story. As I've said before in the last chapter, some of the chapter's in this story will be rewritten to sort of better the plot I have planned. I originally had wanted to make this start from the death of Naruto after the war but I have something else planned in mind.

For the curious minded folk, Naruto - as a brunette due to some circumstances - died at an early age and spent years in the Rongukai district before he was taken to Shiroi Academy. He would have the appearance of a 16 year old before that and would have met Sui-feng whom by then is 4 years old; yes I'm having her meet Naruto instead of Youroichi, that would make the bond between them stronger.

Of Course before he enters the Academy, he would be on speaking terms with his Zanpakuto spirit prompting a student/sensei bond that would later move on to be a partnership bond.

Then the plot emerges from then on.

I just wanted to give you guys this heads up because some of you might be pissed about the sudden change. Hey who knows? Maybe Naruto would go back to the Elemental Nations!

**D****isclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Bleach or DBZ

* * *

~ **Chapter Three** ~

* * *

White.

That was all he could see.

Nothing but white.

The air was heavy.

The gravity was stronger.

How could anyone's inner world be this… _drawl?_

"This is just the base design. I made it myself."

He glanced to the left and saw a man in an orange and blue Gi and blue wristbands looking back at him with a smile on his cheerful face.

"Hi! I'm Goku, what's your name?"

He could see him? That was surprising and at the same time not, seeing as he was currently a spectre right now.

But a spectre no longer.

Goku blinked as he found himself looking at an exact replica of him except with his clothes' colours being inverted but it was still _him_

"I don't have a name." The lookalike responded simply, "But I can offer you something."

"And that is…"

"Power."

"Why?"

"You get stronger and I get the satisfaction I need when I see the faces of those that used me for unethical purposes glare at your wielder in disdain as he 'destroyed' their ultimate execution tool." The lookalike replied.

"Hmm," Goku scratched his chin in thought.

Fusion.

He hadn't heard that term in a while.

_He _definitely wouldn't want to fuse with him again because he liked to be his own person.

He could get stronger, strong enough for his wielder to match Bills in strength.

_Wielder._

Heh, that's a term he wouldn't get used to because in all honesty, he really liked to be his own person.

But he did enjoy the time he spent with Naruto though.

He found himself in the young lad sometimes with the way he was excited about learning something new from him like the Kaioken or the Special Beam cannon.

_Clears throat_

Goku realized that there was someone still waiting for his reply to something he hadn't thought of.

But then again, he wasn't known for thinking so what the heck?

"Sure, I'll help." He cheerfully replied, "What is it I need to do?"

"Place your hand upon me if you want to be the dominant soul…

Blink.

Naruto found himself staring at the Phoenix in front of him that was just looking back at him as his movements were halted with just the force of the brunette's Reiatsu focused on him.

It wasn't until moments later until he was surrounded by a circle of fire before it exploded around him forcing him to shield his eye from the explosion but as he opened them, he found himself looking at a sheathed Zanpakutō that was half as tall as him.

It floated towards him and he picked it up from the air feeling a sense of familiarity emitting from it.

That wasn't supposed to happen.

He glanced to his hip and saw that his sword was missing.

_'Goku?'_

_'**Use it, I'll explain later.'**_

Knowing to trust his Zanpakutō he placed the sword on the hip of his outfit – he decided to put on his old Shinigami outfit – before he looked back to Ichigo who was arguing with their charge, then the idiot did something that shocked him.

He threw the girl at Renji like a sack of potatoes right after he destroyed the crucifix.

*SMACK*

"That's not how you treat a lady Ichigo!" Naruto chided but who was he to judge as he could remember acting like a jerk to his fan-girls in Karakura town.

"Don't scold me _Hypocrite_."

Ah, it felt like Ichigo also knows about that as well and called him out on it.

"Fine brat," Naruto waved off, "you remember the plan?"

"Of Course."

_"Save Rukia, fend off any captains that would get in our way."_

"Really blunt if you ask me."

"Shut up."

Down below the captains meanwhile looked at the play-by-play with varying expressions on their faces except one.

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was _pissed!_

"Do not let the prisoner escape," Yamamoto ordered, "_capture them!"_

The vice captains snapped at the order and moved to stop the escaping Renji Abarai and Kuchiki Rukia but Ichigo appeared in their front via Shunpo halting their movements.

"_Get outta my way!" _The vice-captain of the 2nd division snarled as she saw the body of Ichigo in front of her before she drew her sword with the others following shortly.

"Shut up."

Ichigo quickly dismantled the vices in front of him with no time wasted at all and glanced to the captains as Naruto floated to his side and landed on the ground next to him.

*CLING*

"I can see you, Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo smirked at the look he got from said captain as he held his sealed Zanpakutō in front of him blocking a strike.

"…"

Naruto and Sui-Feng had a stare down as their Zanpakutō clashed; one with conflicting emotions and one with a firm resolution.

"Shaolin."

"Naruto."

"…"

"Want to settle this somewhere else?"

"Lead the way."

Feeling the two captains behind him disappear Ichigo turned to Byakuya with a smirk. With a single motion he twisted his sword and slashed pushing the Kuchiki away from him easily as he was still glancing in those judging grey orbs.

"Uzumaki Naruto was your teacher."

"Yup."

"Good, then I see no reason to hold back, **Chire Senbonzakura**."

Ichigo smirked some more at the release of the captain before he himself pointed the sharp end of his sword at Byakuya.

Reiatsu Spiked.

Grey eyes widened.

"[1] **Anata no teki no kokoro o tsukisasu… Zangetsu!**"

And an explosion of blue Reiryoku was seen in a certain distance.

The real war had just begun.

~ In a forest ~

Two captains; both of the same division with one being the former and the other being the later.

Both fighters stared at each other with varied emotions running through their eyes.

_"What do you want?"_

_"He-he, *I came to see how you were doing after the incident with Yoruichi." A young brunette spoke to the black haired female in front of him._

_Gosh this was hard especially when the one you have a crush on hates you more than anything._

_"Get out." That was an order with venom behind the tone._

_Crap, he shouldn't have said that._

Blue eyes met grey as certain memories flashed through their heads.

_"I came to apologize for the way I treated you earlier Naruto-sama," The female spoke to the male with a straight face, "I should not have snapped at you like that."_

_"It's okay," The male waved off from his spot in the room, "I'm already used to that from the way you used to treat me so it's not really an issue. Afterall if I can't take shit from my little bee then what good am I?"_

"Why?"

Why, the one word that could mean many other things but he guessed he should know to what she was referring to.

Why did he leave?

Why didn't he come back?

Why did he fake his 'death'?

Why didn't he take her with him?

Why did he lie to her?

Why didn't he take her?

And most importantly, why did he betray her?

There was only one answer for this question and both of them knew that even if he did answer he wouldn't get out of this without a fight, so with a reluctant glint in his eyes, he drew his new Zanpakutō from its sheath and crouched on the branch he was on.

He was satisfied when the woman in front of him mirrored his actions but from the look on her face she was still expecting an answer from him.

He decided to oblige her.

"Whatever answer I give won't matter right now as in the end we will still have to _fight_ because I know you very well Shaolin." Naruto said with a straight face, "You will still put the safety of Seireitei above other petty concerns."

Sui-feng grit her teeth in anger at the answer he gave and she knew that it was right no matter how much she denied it.

Heck it was one of the reasons why their relationship was rocky at times and it only got worse for her as he was gone.

"**Jinteki Shakusetsu Suzumebachi**_."_

Naruto watched as her sword changed into a gauntlet but he knew with the rise in Reishi she wasn't done yet.

_"_**Shunkō**!_"_

So she wasn't wasting anytime going there huh? Well he guessed that it was time to – Wait, was her Reiatsu increasing?

_"[2] **Shunkō Kai-Ni!"**_

"Ah, so you added a multiplier fun –

*BOOM*

The branch Naruto was standing previously was destroyed as said brunette narrowly dodged the attack by the female captain.

Again, it seemed that she wasn't wasting any time he thought to himself.

"Well then, let's kick it up a notch, **Kaioken X 2!**"

The familiar red glow of the Kaioken surrounded him as he looked at the female with a similar white glow around her.

They disappeared.

Clashes could be seen in their respective colours as each time they landed a hit, shockwaves would emit confirming the strength behind each attack.

"You've gotten stronger since we last fought." Naruto spoke as he ducked under a roundhouse from Sui-Feng.

"It doesn't matter whether I'm strong or not Ryoka," Sui-Feng responded as she disappeared from Naruto's front and appeared at his back, "all that matters is that you _will _be brought to justice like the others are."

"So what changed?" Naruto asked ignoring what the female said just now as he was back flipping over the female avoiding her strike with Suzumebachi.

Shaolin frowned before she glared at the man that dared to ignore her. She increased her speed and moved to try and strike Naruto once more, the key word being _try._

Unfortunately for her, what she struck was an after image technique of said man which made her seethe in _anger._

"_How are you so fast!?"_

"…"

Naruto looked at the glaring Sui-Feng as he floated on the air with his Kaioken still active and her Shunkō still active as well.

_It was chaos; everywhere he turned, Hollows were swarming and he noticed that his men weren't faring very well and Aizen was missing._

_Activating his Shikai (He still isn't that familiar with it), he moved to get rid of all the Hollows and even the newly arrived Menos Grandes but that proved to be his downfall as he failed to notice the attack coming from a mile away._

_*SPLAT*_

_It was quick as the sword pierced through his chest in the middle of a strike against a hollow and that distraction gave said hollow the chance to attack him as he was down._

_The only thing he saw next was the angry retaliation of his squad before they too fell by a mysterious blue Reishi attack._

_As his vision faded the image of a black haired grey eyed female came to his mind._

_He guessed he won't make it back home after all._

"I'm sure you must have heard the report of my death?" Naruto calmly asked once again ignoring what she said as he decided to tell her what happened.

Sui-Feng's eyes narrowed at this. Yes she did hear the report but, "It turned out to be a hoax; but yes I did hear the report."

Naruto nodded as he deactivated his Kaioken returning his body to its normal state prompting Sui-Feng to do the same with her Shunkō both knowing that it would not be wise to waste energy like this.

_Blue eyes snapped open and found themselves staring at a roof but as its owner just woke up from a deep sleep._

"It actually wasn't a hoax because I _would _have died."

_"Where am I?" the brunette asked before he turned to see a smiling sandy blond man with a weird cap looking at him, "Who are you?"_

"What do you mean _would _have?"

_"Oh my, it seems we have a serious case here."_

_"What do you mean serious case," The brunette asked as confusion was clearly pasted on his face, "Come to think of it, who am I? Why am I on this bed?"_

_"Stress related amnesia?" They turned to see a talking cat causing the brunette to back up to the wall as he shrieked in fear at what he saw and soon after he shrieked in pain at the hurt he felt from his injuries forgetting he had them._

"Had it not been for my amazing regenerative abilities and the help of someone who will remain anonymous, I indeed would have died but in the end, that did not stop me from having amnesia."

"A-amnesia?"

Sui-Feng was shocked.

Why didn't she even consider this possibility?

_"I love you Shaolin, nothing can change that."_

_"How can you say that even after the way I acted!?"_

She was conflicted. Her duty vs her morals. One vs the other. Which one should she follow?

"No matter your reason, I still have to capture you." Shaolin said with a calm look on her face as she activated her Shunkō Kai-Ni.

Naruto sighed before he activated his Kaioken X 2 and waited for Shaolin to make the first move and in the blink of an eye, round three had begun between the two captains.

She guessed that she would do her duty as captain of the second division… for now.

~ 15 minutes earlier with Ichigo ~

Hefting his unsealed Zanpakutō - Its appearance is that after the Winter war - over his shoulder, Ichigo smirked at the shocked face that he spotted on Byakuya and knew that said captain had every reason to be scared.

He himself was a bit shocked when he saw his new appearance himself when first he activated his Shikai after achieving his real Zanpakutō - Yeah as it turned out that the one he was using before was the fake one after all - but later that shock turned into a grin as he inspected himself in a mirror.

His new Shinigami attire consists of a thicker strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars.

His actual Zanpakutō takes the form of two separate, purely black, blades.

One is the size of his previous sword, in the shape of a Khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade.

The second blade is relatively small, about the size of Ichigo's arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. Unlike its counterpart, it has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard.

_'He has two blades like Ukitake and Kyoraku, but then that means…' _Byakuya's eyes narrowed as he was still coming to terms with the new appearance of Ichigo.

Months ago, he met the Strawberry Ryoka and easily defeated him.

Now?

Now, he didn't know but he could swear that he was beginning to have second thoughts about this fight but then he remembered what he was fighting for.

He was fighting to bring these criminals to Justice.

He was fighting for the safety of the Soul Society and Gotei 13.

He was fighting for _his pride._

_Zzzt_

*CLING*

Byakuya was impressed if he was honest with himself. "So you were able to master Shunpo?"

"Come on Byakuya," Ichigo gloated as he easily pushed away said captain using his smaller sword, "Aren't you going to fight me?"

Byakuya just kept silent and watched as his sword scattered into Sakura Petals all heading towards the orange haired boy who just looked at them coming towards him unaware of the ones that were creeping behind him.

_"I'm going to teach you a technique that helped me learn my moves in a more efficient way."_

_"What's it called?"_

_"Multi-form technique but be warned, whenever you use this, your power drops substantially by half."_

_"So no using it in battle unless I have to, got it." Ichigo replied, "In fact, I don't think I _will _use it in battle."_

_"You're part human so it should be easy for you than it was for me." Naruto said ignoring what Ichigo just spoke about, "Let us begin…"_

"[3] **Getsuga Nagashi.**"

With a large burst of explosive Reiatsu around his person, Ichigo redirected all the petals heading his way causing Byakuya to frown.

Turns out the Reiatsu control training worked Ichigo thought with a smirk now that he had more control over his once wild Reiatsu.

"If you want to beat me, you will have to use your Bankai." Ichigo smirked even more as he saw the frown on Byakuya's face deepen at his declaration. "If you want more reassurance, then maybe this would help…" He pointed the tip of his smaller blade and chaneled his Reiatsu…

_"Knowing the name of a technique would produce more results than not knowing Ichigo." one half of Zangetsu in human form spoke to his wielder, "The name of this attack is…"_

"**... **[4] **Getsuga _Teppou_!**"

Byakuya was fast but unfortunately for him he wasn't fast enough to dodge all of the blue Energy Wave - imagine a Kamehameha like Getsuga Tensho - that was sent his way; hence the bleeding right hand and damaged clothing.

The after blasts could still be seen from a distance shocking the ones that spotted the attack wondering whose attack that was.

"What was that flash of light?" Byakuya asked with narrowed eyes, "Was that the ability of your Zanpakutō?"

"Yeah," Ichigo declared with a confident look on his face, "Think of it as a magnified laser attack with Reishi as its difference in matter." Ichigo spun around the smaller blade with his hand before using his right to point the bigger one at Byakuya, "That is _one _of Zangetsu's special abilities. Getsuga Nagashi is another"

Ichigo's face turned serious, "Byakuya Kuchiki, use your Bankai if you ever hope of defeating me right here and now."

Silence

"So be it," Came the monotone reply from said captain as he faced the blade of his sword to the ground while pointing the hilt skywards, "Since you so strongly desire my Bankai, witness it with your eye and remember it well as it would be the last thing you will ever see…"

"...Ban-kai."

Suddenly Ichigo was standing in the middle of a hallway that was filled with hundreds of blades on both sides of the hall way. All the swords were three times as tall as he and Byakuya were but before he could do anything about it he heard the captain speak.

"**Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**"

Suddenly all the swords around him scattered into millions of Sakura petals that danced around both captain and Ryoka.

*SWOOSH*

Ichigo swung his bigger sword at the petals that were heading for him but that didn't stop them from reforming seconds later and moving again to strike him.

He disappeared.

He was using Shunpo to avoid all the strikes as much as he could but even he knew that he couldn't do this all day so he settled to show the captain another breath taking surprise.

As he stood straight and confident he used another Getsuga Nagashi at the incoming petals before smirking once more at the captain in front of him.

"Not bad Byakuya," Ichigo taunted, "I guess it's time to show you mine."

Wait what? Did he hear correctly? How can a simple Ryoka like him achieve -

"_Ban-Kai!_"

*BOOM*

"**...Tenza Zangetsu.**"

~ Somewhere else ~

"Is everything in place?"

"Yes my lord, everyone is just awaiting your orders though some where quite confused at the change of plans."

"What about our _special _guests?"

"They are here and waiting on your word my Lord."

"Good, everything is going as planned…"

~ 30 minutes earlier, Sōkyoku Hill ~

It was the type signal the two were waiting for because they actually had none. Ukitake and Shunsui moved quickly to stop any other captains from going after the two Ryoka in above them as they were already late to stop Sui-Feng and Byakuya.

The captain commander stood as he watched his once two students move and frowned, but as he was about to say something he noticed, in horror, the destruction of the Sōkyoku Hill.

"It seems that we won't have to do that after all Ukitake…" Shunsui spoke as he tilted his hat in appreciation to the orange haired man in front of them,

Ukitake frowned a bit before he looked back to the captain commander, "I think we have something else to worry about."

"You guys betrayed Soul Society by your actions," Yamamoto said as he walked and stood in front of his students, "Do you have anything to say before your execution?"

"Let's get out of here, Ukitake." Shunsui spoke to his partner before he moved swiftly and jumped off of the Hill with Ukitake hot on his heels.

"Foolish children." Yamamoto said before he followed the two down the hill leaving the remaining captains and lieutenants to do their duty for soul society.

Someone was going to get punished.

Moments later, Captains Ukitake and Shunsui appeared in a **Shunpo **in a barren landscape filled with rocky landmarks in the background. "We've come quite a ways away. Now that we've come thus far, probably no one will be hurt." Shunsui remarked.

Across from them, Captain-Commander Yamamoto appeared, both hands atop his staff. "Impressive as always, such a speedy arrival." The laid back Captain spoke once more.

"In all my years, I've never been given the slip by brats on the run." Yamamoto spoke. "Bring it on, younglings! This is way past a spanking now!" The elderly Captain-Commander then began to glow a bright orange around his silhouette. His staff, raised in the right hand, suddenly burst into flames. "I deeply regret that." Suddenly, the wood of the staff exploded outward to reveal a Zanpakutō in its sheathe. Shunsui and Ukitake each placed a hand on the hilt of their own. "Draw!" He commanded.

All three unsheathed their blades and Yamamoto swung downward, releasing wind with just his strength and spirit pressure alone. The younger two braced against the assault even as fire surrounded their leader and he shed his haori to reveal a thickly muscled upper body.

He grasped his Zanpakutō- which had been previously stabbed into the ground- and the flames extended over its length completely. Walls of flames soon surrounded the battling trio. **"**[5]** Banshō Issai Kaijin to Nase, Ryūjin Jakka!" **

The immediate onslaught of fire had to be blocked by the Captains' sealed Zanpakutō.

"Shall we go, Ukitake?"

"Yeah." Ukitake held out his blade. **"**[6] **Nami Kotogoku Waga Tate to Nare, Ikazuchi Kotogoku Waga Yaiba to Nare, Sōgyo no Kotowari!" **He grasped the hilt in two hands as it slowly split apart. As it did, a red, rope-like chain connected the hilts of each end with five rectangular, metal charms hanging from the chain. On each of the now black blades another one jutted out near the top and runs back to the hilt with the cutting edge running inward instead of outward.

Shunsui grasped his other zanpakutou and spoke. **"**[7] **Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki." **He unsheathed the blade and flipped it from the previous backhand grip. The two swords were then crossed perpendicularly with the right horizontal and left vertical. **"Tenpū midarete, tenma warau, Katon Kyōkotsu!" **He pulled them and after a flash, they had changed. Now, they were a pair of large, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with red tassels on the ends.

"Are you... ready?" Yamamoto asked.

"Anytime." The other two spoke as one, Ukitake with a serious look and Shunsui with a lazy, cheerful set of eyes. As one, the three tensed before springing forward.

The large cloud of dust from their initial clash could be seen for miles.

~ Ichigo Vs Byakuya, currently ~

Bankai or final release.

As the name implies it should be the final release for your sword and most take on their own unique appearances but what he was seeing right now was not Bankai.

"This is not Bankai Kurosaki, what mockery is this?"

Standing in front of him was Ichigo as he stood proudly in his Bankai. Gone was his normal outfit and now he wears a white undershirt beneath his black shihakushō, which is now open and held together by three "x"-shaped marks, it ends in a number of coattails. Ichigo also had on a pair of black gloves, with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms.

Tensa Zangetsu's blade is as long as the longer dual blade in his shikai and it curves as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip.

It had a manji-like shape though the tsuba is curved and jagged.

Tensa Zangetsu's long chain is attached to the base of the sword's hilt and to Ichigo's glove, forming a wide loop.

Byakuya's eyes widened as Ichigo held his blade on his neck.

That was impossible!

The way he moved, he shouldn't be that fast in only after three days!

Who was this man!?

"Who are you Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Your end."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Translation**

* * *

[1] Pierce the heart of your enemy, Zangetsu.

[2] Flash War Cry X2.

[3] Moon Fang full body current.

[4] Moon Fang Gun.

[5] Reduce All Creation to Ash, Ryujin Jakka.

[6] All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade.

[7] When the Flower Wind Rages, the Flower God Roars, When the Wind of Heaven Rages, the God of the Underworld Sneers.

I feel like I could have gone further in this chapter. I was honestly planning on ending it somewhere along the lines of Aizens final appearance in Soul Society but I decided that this will be enough for now.

**Naruto's Zanpakutō**: For those of you that haven't noticed in earlier chapters, this chapter practically spelled it out for you all. Naruto's Zanpakutō is _THAT _Son Goku, the Saiyan and where Goku is, Vegeta is near.

Naruto's Job was to stall the Phoenix long enough for Ichigo to get his thing done but he didn't count on it becoming his Zanpakutō and with Goku going along with it you could assume how confused he is but one thing is certain, with Goku's Namekian style fusion to the Phoenix, Naruto's sword is practically the strongest right now, and that's only when he's at 75%!

**Ichigo's Zanpakutō**: Yes, I am using his _REAL _Zanpakutō. I just don't see the point of going through all that trouble with the fake one. With Naruto as his teacher though, he was able to accept the Hollow part of him, Shiro, earlier than planned seeing as Naruto is a really wise Shinigami.

**Plot**: I've decided to change the plot of this story a bit to make it more… in there, so some chapters might be re-written and some chapters could be replaced. I'm nearly done with the overhaul of Chapter one though and know this, Omaeda is not Sui-Feng's captain, she has a more competent female for that job.

Fuck you GodShadow, nobody is an abuser like you.

Peace.

BETA: This chapter goes out to my Co-Author and BETA Orpheus Kidwell, read his stories, they are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** For those of you that are wondering, Naruto's physical appearance is that of a 16 years old. I know that I've danced around this for quite some time but this would work for what I have planned.

**BETA:** This chapter goes out to Orpheus Kidwell, my Co-author and Beta who helped me tremendously with this chapter. Thanks man, couldn't have done it better my self!

* * *

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

* * *

Clashes could be heard in a distance as two fighters fought for different reasons, one for stabilization, and one to protect.

"**Getsuga Teppou**!"

A wave of blackish red Reiatsu could be seen from a distance as it was fired and one would wonder who the target was and if he/she survived.

Luckily for said target, he saw the attack coming from a mile as the finger used was pointing at him.

What was that?

It wasn't the same as he used it before.

Byakuya didn't have time to think as Ichigo suddenly appeared in his face causing him to use Shunpo to create some distance between the two of them.

He frowned at the speed his opponent showed.

Senbonzakura could not keep up with it.

That was impossible.

"What's wrong Byakuya-san? Scared?"

He was being taunted by his opponent that stood in front of him with a smirk.

His opponent that was a Ryoka that stole Rukia's Shinigami powers.

"I heard from Naruto-san that you were quite easy to beat."

He frowned the moment he said that remembering his earlier defeat at the hands of Uzumaki Naruto.

That he could understand, as the former captain was more experienced than him and definitely faster than him.

Thinking back, he could remember the times Uzumaki and that hell cat would always play 'tag' with him when he was just a small boy learning the art of Zanjutsu from his clan so it stood to no surprise when he was easily beaten.

Now? Now he was standing in front of another student of the same teacher who somehow got faster than him in the span of three days.

_That _he didn't understand.

He waved his hand towards the orange haired man in front of him and was not surprised when his Sakura petals were sliced in one swing by said man.

So that's what he did…

"Compressing the power of your Bankai to gain speed to surpass any opponent," Byakuya theorized as he spoke to Ichigo, "Impressive."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw Byakuya suddenly in front of him grabbing the blade of his blood.

"I will make sure to eradicate that completely."

The threat was clear from the whisper into his ear and Ichigo was even more worried as he saw the swarm of Sakura petals suddenly heading his way.

He pulled and used a near instantaneous speed to move away from his opponent looking as blood was drawn from the sudden movement.

Something was definitely wrong here.

"Watch carefully Kurosaki," he heard as the captain held his bleeding hand, "this is the form that forgoes all defences and concentrates solely on the elimination of the enemy…"

His eyes widened at the sudden gathering of Sakura petals around him before they started to expand and take a shape of hundreds of swords which were separated into three rows that float above each other all gathered in a circle as he and Byakuya stood within the radius trapping his movements.

"…This is Senbonzakura true form," Byakuya continued from his position as he was blankly staring at Ichigo, "**Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.**"

Seeing the stunned form of his opponent, Byakuya moved on to settle his fears, "I swore that this Senkei would only be used to the person I slay personally," Stretching his arm and grabbing the sword that materialized into the sealed form of his Zanpakutō, he continued, "and you are the second person to ever see it."

"Thanks for the complement," Ichigo smirked somehow feeling honoured at the length Byakuya would go to defeat him, "but don't you think it's time to continue our fight?"

"Very well then," Byakuya took his ready stance, "let us begin, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

*BOOM*

~ At the same time ~

"Surrender Ryoka, I can still go on for as long as I want."

Naruto smirked at the female in front of him who was slightly panting. The funny thing about this was that he still hadn't released his Zanpakutō.

"Shaolin, I'm shocked," he taunted, as he was still in his Kaioken x 2, "have you forgotten that I still haven't released my Zanpakutō?"

'_Goku, release phrase!'_

'_**Dohatsuten Wo Tsuku**__**, Son Goku, but are you sure you need it against her?'**_

'_I'm going to ignore the fact that you just insulted my fiancé.'_

Ending his inner monologue and ignoring the pouting face of his Zanpakutō, he saw the shocked face of Sui-Feng and smirked and pointed the blade of his katana at her.

"[1] **Dohatsuten Wo Tsuku****, Son Goku.**"

As he spoke, the surrounding area was filled with Naruto's Reiatsu before his entire body was covered in a swirl of flames that erupted from his sword.

As the flames died down, Naruto wasn't wearing his Shinigami outfit anymore, instead, he had on a long-sleeved, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, black ankle-length trousers, and a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black combat boots and a black scale-patterned scarf and on his arms, he still had his gauntlets on from his previous release which was a good sign.

"This is new." Naruto said as he was inspecting himself unaware of the slight rise of his usually-scattered-sideways gravity defying hair but one thing is for certain, he felt _stronger._

'_Any Surprises?'_

'_**Hmm, you can still use your old techniques that's for sure, but I'm getting the feeling that there's something else that I'm missing…'**_

Hmm, Super Senses tingling…

Naruto sidestepped a blow that was sent his way from Sui-Feng and quickly placed the index and middle finger of his hand on his forehead.

The Instant Transmission.

Surprise was pasted on Sui-Feng's face at the feeling of his presence behind her.

She didn't even sense him!

"Aren't you going to let me explore my new powers?" Naruto asked

She schooled her features and replied, "No."

"You're no fun." Naruto pouted before he disappeared in an instant and appeared again behind the shocked Sui-Feng holding her tightly to his chest.

He whispered in her, "I missed you so much Fe," he ignored the blushing on her cheeks, "even when I had amnesia, I didn't know why, but I always had this hollow feeling in my chest and it wasn't until when I saw you again three days ago that I realised what that feeling was."

Shivers ran through her spine at the breath that trickled down her throat and several emotions ran through her eyes.

"A likely fabricated story to throw me off guard."

She was stoic on the outside but inside was a different feeling altogether.

Naruto growled.

"What do I have to do, to make you believe me Fe? Do you know how hard it was for me _not _to lose focus? Even when I had amnesia I couldn't stop thinking about you, heck I was even _dreaming _about you!"

Flattering but still not enough, "Why didn't you come home to me then?" she whispered still reeling from the growl directed at her.

"I _couldn't!" _Naruto argued, "I didn't know where home was, and where to find you! I lost my memory remember!?"

Irrelevant.

She twisted her body to stab him with her stinger but once more she was shocked and slightly scared at what just transpired.

Naruto had easily caught her hand.

She winced at the unexpected squeeze from his grip and she was sure that the brunette noticed it because he jumped back in shock as if being burned by her hand.

Expected.

"I'm sorry Fe, I didn't mean to –

"Are we fighting or not Ryoka?" Sui-Feng didn't want him to treat her like a fragile object and she knew that he knew that.

Naruto meanwhile frowned once more before he sighed and scratched the back of his spiky hair and looked at Sui-Feng.

"Why are you always this persistent Fe?" Naruto asked, "Are you seriously blinded by your duty to soul society that you even forget to see reason?"

She glared, "Unlike you, I am not a traitor." Sui-Feng spat at him, "I wouldn't be so stupid as to come up with a lie to excuse me from punishment."

"Fine," Naruto finally relented, "We go all out from here on, if you won't see reason, then I will beat it into you."

"Fine with me." Sui-Feng said and both increased their Reiatsu output each taking their own stances.

"**Ban-Kai!**"

A loud explosion was seen in a distance in the forest that the two were fighting if we zoomed out but as we zoom in, we will see beyond the smoke, two figures that stood in the air.

One was covered in a flickering golden flame-like shroud with six magatamas around his neck and two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette along with a swirl design that resembles the Uzumaki clan's symbol. The chakra shroud is also covered by various other black lines and spiral patterns.

"**Su-pa Saiya-jin Son Goku**."

Uzumaki Naruto stood proudly with glaring teal eyes as his hair pointed upwards to the sky while it danced along with the flames. He was in his Bankai.

Opposite him was Sui-Feng as she stood in her new outfit that consists of a collar of white fur around her neck, a pair of skin-tight shorts and leggings with alternating yellow-black stripes on them, and a pair of black shoes.

She has a small yellow-black plate covering each breast, and has short, yellow-black striped sleeves covering each shoulder. Her entire right arm is covered by a segmented, yellow-black stinger longer than her own body and right now, she seemed to be emitting a permanent yellow glow.

"[2] **Jakuhō Raikōben.**"

She raised her right hand and the stinger changed into its original gauntlet form and Naruto watched as it gave her room for mobility.

"I didn't know your Bankai changed."

"We've reached an understanding of sorts, that's all you need to know." Sui-Feng replied.

Naruto was about to say something but then he saw her disappear leaving nothing but a trail of yellow on her wake and before he knew it, she was in front of him ready to throw a punch with her stinger hand but much to his surprise the punch went straight through him.

'_What was that –_

'_**Naruto! That was an after image!'**_

It was Goku's quick warning that had Naruto extend his senses but he was too late as Sui-Feng stabbed his back… or so she thought.

_What!?_

"Don't let your enemies get behind you."

That was all the warning she got before she was sent hurtling forward from a hard blow to the back but she managed to recover before she hit the ground and floated on the air.

Odd.

He thought he was the only captain that could fly.

"Do not assume we're evenly matched Ryoka, I am still holding back!"

What is she –

"**Shunkō San-Kai!**"

Ah, that was what she meant.

Well then he guessed it was his turn, "**Kaioken x 3!**"

Both stood in their respected releases with added features as they glared at each other and in a flash, round 6 had begun.

But, unaware to the two fighters who were focused on the fight they were having, a pair of coal eyes were watching the fight from a distance and waited for the right time to strike.

~ Somewhere else Minutes earlier ~

Inoue, Chad, Ishida and Ganju had to shield their eyes from the dust storm that was suddenly sent their way.

Their time in Seretei was interesting to say the least, from their arrival to their fights against the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13.

Some of them were hospitalized and they were surprised when they weren't executed on the spot and people like Uryu were somewhat disappointed at recent developments.

He lost his powers and there was no way for him to ever get them back. Without his Quincy powers he was just... normal. He was just a teenager with above average intelligence and no way to defeat the Hollows he would still see and feel. Powerlessness was something Ishida Uryu hated.

His curious side broke his thoughts from his inner rant just then... he had been doing a lot of thinking lately regarding something very intriguing. Or more to the point, about some_one_.

Orihime Inoue.

Her powers were interesting to say the least. If he was completely honest with himself, he was a bit irritated he had had to put off thinking over this conundrum until now. The problem was able to be more thoroughly analysed at this point though.

From his observations, all her powers are based on rejection but the question was rejection of what? Rejection of the event that the problem stemmed from? Rejection of the wounds? It was probably the former. The second didn't make much sense because of her barrier and single offensive attack. It just had to be a rejection of the initial event.

But then that brought up another question and it was based on the lack of knowledge of said event and the consequences leading to them.

What exactly did she need to reject an event?

His guess was she had to have a general idea about what she was rejecting before she heal –

"Are you alright Inoue-san?"

Inoue was hugging herself, paralyzed in fear from the amount of power she felt from that technique, "Thank you Ishida-kun, but I'm sorry, I want to stay here…"

Smart girl.

So she figured out that jumping in to help would prove fruitless in Kurosaki's case? Well he wasn't stopping her. At this point, he wouldn't jump in even if he _did _still have his Quincy powers.

'_Ichigo, you better come back alive.' _"Say Inoue-san…

~ Ichigo vs Byakuya ~

Two swords clashed in the middle of a dome like structure, one silver and one black.

The two fighters were still fighting waiting for one or the other to give up but unknown to one, the other was seriously holding back.

Zzt

Shunpo upon Shunpo were used but still, the same results were met from the two swordsmen that is until one decided to up the ante.

'_!?'_

Byakuya's speed doubled startling the orange haired substitute Shinigami whom by now was able to keep up and surpass the captain. It was something he didn't expect until he remembered that he _was _fighting a captain class Shinigami.

_Drip._

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt blood drop on his shoulder from the cut he received from Byakuya's blade.

He tilted his head to his right hoping to catch the captain but he was too slow to sense that said captain was standing beside him on the other side with his sword drawn to his neck.

_Clang._

Okay, maybe not.

"Your movements are getting sluggish Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oh really? Well from my point of view, your sword is still slow, like it's not moving at all!"

Ichigo wasn't going to let the criticism get to him so he did what he usually does at a time like this, put on a brave face… that was until he felt Byakuya's sword stab his feet.

"UGH!"

"**Hado #4: Byakurai.**"

Ichigo was still stunned and therefore, unable to dodge the attack once Byakuya placed his index finger on his chest, thus enabling the captain to complete his move.

"GAAAHHHH!"

"You are at your limit… Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo was on his knees with a gaping hole through his chest as he was frozen from the attack.

His eyes were wide open in shock at what was happening right now and he tried with all his might to will his body to move but he got no result.

'_Why can't my body move?'_

"Did you think that my speed increased after Senkei?" Byakuya asked the downed Shinigami, "That is not so as the ability of my Senkei is to gather the scattered blades and unite them together forming complete swords thus increasing the chances of killing my opponent." He levelled a glare at Ichigo, "It does not however affect my speed in any way or form."

"You mean, I-I'm the one that got slower?"

"You did well coming this far," Byakuya continued as he ignored what Ichigo stuttered out, "defeating a few captains in the process but you must feel it now that no matter how hard you push, your ones and blood will not respond thus prompting the end of your life."

Byakuya raised his sword as he was prepared to slice of Ichigo's head, "Sayonara Kurosaki Ichigo."

_Blink._

His sword was stopped by the hand of the downed substitute Shinigami whose shoulder started to shake as if he was shivering.

"Idiot," that was strange, the voice was different, "I told you that if you die, I will die along with you."

"H-How is this possible?"

The Reiatsu of his opponent started to feel different… it started to rise and rise until it was higher than his!

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Not Ichigo responded with his own question before his head snapped up to face Byakuya who was shocked at what he saw.

Half of his face was covered with a mask that was still forming but it was his eyes that worried the captain of the 6th division.

It was the eyes of a hollow.

"I am Nobody!"

*Slash*

Blood was spilled at the slash of a sword but it wasn't the unknown anomaly that was once Ichigo, no, it was Byakuya's.

That added to the list of things that shocked Byakuya about the man in front of him but he didn't have time to ponder that as his opponent moved to strike him again.

"**Getsuga Tensho.**"

Byakuya was able to see the attack that was sent towards him but he didn't have time to dodge because the anomaly was behind him in an amazing bout of speed.

He moved to block an incoming strike but his eyes widened at the disappearance of his opponents from his sights, and the only warning he got was the feel of his opponents fabric on his skin that told him where he was but that didn't stop the attack that was sent his way.

*BOOM*

"That spiritual pressure," Byakuya observed as he was panting from the attack he received, "and that mask, are you a hollow?"

"As much as I would like to answer you," Not Ichigo answered, "my time is up but do remember my words, _this won't be the last you see of me Kuchiki Byakuya!_"

As that was said, Not Ichigo closed his eyes and brought up his hand to the mask fragment that was on his face and took it off him easily before he crushed it before he opened his eyes and staring back at Byakuya was brown the eyes of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo smirked at the look he was receiving from Byakuya, "the idiot doesn't know when to sit still; but I do appreciate what he did though."

'_**Love you to King!**__'_

'_Shut up!'_

"Let's start again from the beginning." Ichigo brought his sword up to his chest and faced the sharp end of the blade to Byakuya. "I know that I can beat you now Byakuya."

'_What was that?' _Byakuya thought as he materialized his sword in his hand before taking his stance, _'It doesn't matter now because in the end, he still will lose to me.'_

"I'll disregard what happened earlier," Byakuya spoke up, "Neither of us have the strength to keep up so let us end it with the next blow."

"Ok." Ichigo agreed, "But first let me ask you something."

Byakuya just stared at Ichigo and the silence prompted Ichigo to continue, "Why didn't you try to save Rukia?"

"If you defeat me, I will answer that question."

Ichigo scoffed before he readied his sword and watched as Byakuya gathered Reiatsu into his.

"[3] **Senbonzakura, Shuukei Hakuteiken."**

It was a samurai standoff where one wins while the other dies and both knew this well as they got ready for their final attack and in the blink of an eye, it was all over.

Both landed on where each of them were formerly whereas they were backing each other.

They waited for one or the other to drop but it was clear to one of them who the winner was.

"You wanted to know why I didn't save Rukia," Byakuya spoke as he still hadn't moved after the final attack, "when one commits a crime he/she must suffer the consequences. If one is sentenced to death, then the execution …

~ Somewhere else ~

Renji was running as fast as he could to the safe area but froze as he saw the familiar face of Tousen Kaname.

Tousen Kaname who was not wearing his Captain Haori.

"Tousen-taicho, why are you he –

Renji was silenced as a rogue Zanpakutō speared through his chest surprising the female there before the sword was pulled out and back to the owner.

"RENJI!"

The owner grabbed his sword and sheath it before he walked towards Kaname who raised his left arm up into the sky and clenched his fist that was covered in bandages.

"You're late."

"Do not patronize me child," The man spoke with a slightly agitated tone as he was in front of Tousen, "I had more important things to do than waste my time following some childish order."

"Hn."

Both were covered in a dome formed from the bandages from Tousen's clenched fist before they disappeared as the dome closed in on them.

~ Sōkyoku Hill ~

"Welcome Abarai-kun," Renji's eyes widened at the vocal recognition once he found himself in a familiar setting, "I would ask you to release Ms Kuchiki but at this point it would be easier to grab her from you."

"Aizen-taicho –

That was all he said before he felt another kido blast through the chest and all the men around him watched as his body fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"You're surprisingly quiet for a female that just saw one of her friends die terrible," Aizen was not that surprised with the silence he received so he continued, "it won't matter anyways, at least he won't be in my way."

Before he made a step forward, he paused at the figure that stood in front of Rukia with his Bankai still active.

"One more step and your head goes off."

"Hm?"

Aizen raised a curious eyebrow at Ichigo Kurosaki who just suddenly appeared here threatening him with his sword which was impressive but not a match for him.

Ichigo's eyes widened when the captain in front of him disappeared with an amazing burst of speed and appeared behind him, continuing his trek to Rukia who was paralyzed by the death of her friend.

"I said stop!"

*Clang*

Ichigo's sword was stopped by a black haired male in front of him that was dressed in white. White baggy pants with thick outlines, a white zip up inner shirt, and a white trench coat.

"Youngsters this days," the man shook his head, "no respect I tell you."

"Who the hell are yo –

'_**King, as much as I would love to push that old man of his high and mighty throne, I suggest that you do not fight him.'**_

'_Old man?'_

'_Listen to your Zanpakutō Ichigo,' the old man replied, 'I would stay clear of making this man really angry. If he's who I think he is, then you are currently no match for him.'_

Ichigo looked at the man closely and asked, "Who are you?"

"Why should I give my name to an unworthy brat like you?"

"Now, now Madara-san, don't you think you're being a little bit harsh?" Gin Ichimaru chided the suppose-to-be-dead-Uchiha in front of him as he listened in on the conversation.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Madara flicked his wrist and Ichigo was suddenly sent flying away from Rukia and the group by some sort of force.

No matter how many times Gin saw that he still would not get used to it.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Get up." Aizen was standing before the distressed female who was crying over her friend's corpse missing the fact that Aizen was behind her.

He didn't want to waste any more time so he grabbed the paralyzed female by the choker on her neck lifting her small frame up to him.

_!?_

Aizen turned back to see Ichigo struggling to get up from the amount of pressure placed on him by one of his allies and decided to have a little fun by doing what cocky villains do at a time like this.

Monologue.

And it was one that surprised Ichigo because of the points that were made towards him.

One, Aizen had been spying on him.

Two, he knows about Kisuke.

And the bombshell that made his day was the statement: Shinigami-Hollow-Hybrid.

But if he were honest, he would say that he somewhat knew that seeing as both powers had to stem from _somewhere_ and he knew that Urahara wasn't the Origin.

By all intent and purposes he should have been a hollow as his soul chain shattered but the fact that he wasn't had him thinking a bit when he had the chance to.

Also from what he knew, humans aren't supposed to have even a trace of Shinigami powers unless they were transferred by birth or outlandish means and that was what had him thinking.

He listened on as Aizen was explaining about a device called the hogokyu, something that he was after because of the abilities it granted but then he stopped at something.

Something that made his eyes widen.

The hogokyu was inside Rukia but before further observations could be made, they were interrupted by the arrival of a pissed off Komamura.

"AIZEN!"

"[4] **Hado #90: Kurohitsugi.**"

The next thing Ichigo saw was a black coffin that easily caged the hybrid-fox captain and injured him.

It was no use.

Even the captains were no match for him.

"Don't think you've won yet Aizen."

It was the timely arrival of Uzumaki Naruto and Sui-Feng, both in their released state with their swords on Aizen's vital areas that made Ichigo sigh in relief a bit.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the one thorn in my side."

Yup, this was really going to be a hassle, something he did not need right now as he had other plans.

Sorry for you Aizen, that the Bad Guys never win.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Translations**

* * *

[1] Boil with rage Son Goku.

[2] Hornet Thunder Whip

[3] Endscape: White Emperor Sword.

[4] Way of Destruction #4: Black Coffin.

**Naruto: **Yes his Released form has changed and as of now it has two stages, hand-to-hand and dual sword play. He is fond of using hand to hand though and to some of you who have noticed, Naruto's Bankai is his V1 golden chakra mode.

**Sui-Feng: **I changed her Bankai a bit because it didn't make sense to me that the captain of the stealth force had to have such a revealing Bankai. For those of you that have no visualization, think human form of her Zanpakutō spirit after all Ichigo's Bankai form clothes somewhat shows in Zangetsu, so why shouldn't another captain's?

**Ichigo: **To those of you that have noticed, I made the relationship between Ichigo and his hollow something to be proud of. Yes I know that this should have been done later but who better to teach him than Naruto? After all he did have the soul of the Kyubi sealed inside him when he was alive until the age of 7 that is.

**Other Notes: **I might have killed Renji off too soon here but I do not see the point of him being alive should someone like Madara Uchiha join the fray. Yes folks you heard right, THE Madara Uchiha is working with Aizen but what does this mean for Soul Society and the Elemental Nations?

I smell trouble brewing ahead with a capital T so stay tuned for the next exciting chapter.

On a small note, I am somewhat disappointed by the minimal amount of reviews on the last chapter, hope this will be different XD.

Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** if I were honest with myself, I would say that the Byakuya/Ichigo fight was a lazy work on my end. I myself knew I could do better but I didn't so for those of you that expected something else, I would have to apologize for that.

**BETA: **Made some correction to this chapter and added some extra things at the end.

Thugs Bunny 009 is the one you should thank for helping with the presentation of this chapter so I hope you all enjoy reading it.

* * *

**~ Chapter Five ~**

* * *

Hmm now this was an interesting situation.

He was trapped in a tight spot between Naruto Uzumaki and Sui-Feng in both their released states.

What did surprise him a bit was that Naruto was a dual blade wielder. Funny, he thought that he only had one release but due to the recent situation it looks like he would have to reevaluate his information on the former second squad captain but for now…

"Gin?"

"[1] **Ikorose Shinso**…"

_Clang_

Gin just had his permanent smirk as he saw Naruto jump in front of Sui-Feng and block the strike that was meant for her by using one of his swords to block his attack quite impressively.

Pointless.

_Clang, Clang._

Odd, he would have been sure that the two extra strikes by his sword on his opponent's Zanpakutō would have shattered it completely but that was not his desired result.

"What impressive pair of swords you have there Naruto-kun," Gin decided to get some information on his opponent's weapons, "strange for someone who had a completely un-sword related Shikai release don't you think?"

"Let's ignore the small talk and get to the actual reason we're all here Gin." Naruto wasn't buying the goading, "but first…"

He waved his other sword at Madara and before the Uchiha knew it, he had to evade the red flames that were directed his way causing Aizen to raise his curious eyebrow.

"Interesting." He muttered.

Another fire elemental Zanpakutō.

That could prove to be more trouble than it already was.

Let's try this again.

"Do you want to see my release Naruto-kun?" Aizen started to draw out his sword but then a cry from behind him caused him to freeze in his tracks.

"**Getsuga Teppou**!"

Madara moved in front of the black attack and slashed it away with his sword as easily as it came surprising Ichigo who launched his attack.

"Wha –

"Pointless." Madara muttered before he pointed the tip of his sword towards the figure of Ichigo who was still in shock, "Let me show you a real illusion based Zanpakutō child."

Aizen shook his head telling Gin to handle Naruto as he took this as a cue to resume his trek towards Rukia – disregarding the fact that he was about to release his Shikai on Naruto - and Tousen also completely disregarding the fact that Sui-Feng was about to strike him.

_Clang!_

Good job Tousen.

Sui-Feng meanwhile grit her teeth in frustration at missing her prey while also surprised at the response speed the blind man possessed. She wasn't honestly surprised at the reduction of speed in her part because honestly, using all those attacks she used earlier could be quite taxing.

"Captain Sui-Feng, stop this meaningless fight," he started, "we are both fighting for the same purpose so I see no reason for us to continue this further."

"I fight for the peace and safety of the Soul Society and would kill anything that dares obstruct that peace as it is my sworn duty," Sui-Feng growled to the ex-captain ignoring her exhaustion, "You three traitors are obstructing that duty so I will have to kill you."

"Don't you mean four?"

Sui-Feng was interrupted by the arrival of the insane scientist who had his captain's Haori off and glancing around him, she was surprised by the lack of his lieutenant.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I didn't border to bring that pathetic excuse of an experiment here?" Mayuri seeing that he had her attention continued on, "I suppose I'll explain it in terms that you'll understand." If it was even possible he made his face even more menacing, "She had passed her expiry date."

And on cue, a female figure appeared beside him and as she squinted her eyes, she got a better look at the female and if she was honest with herself, she would say that she was jealous at the figure she had.

Standing in front of her was a very voluptuous female that had a pair of sea green eyes and a dot at the middle of each. On her head was a fine set of luscious red hair which went down to her elbow and it was also tied in a pony-tail.

She wore a single piece form fitting black short sleeve 3 quarter length dress that was cut on each sides of her hips exposing her legs to the world and on her feet, she wore a pair of knee-length heels.

"I would like you to meet Jun," Mayuri introduced, "she is as you call it, 'the perfect daughter' and unlike Nemu, she has much more to offer."

Mayuri walked towards Aizen who was standing in front of Rukia, "I won't bore you with the details because as you can see, I have something else in I'm doing so Jun, I leave her in your tender care love and care."

"Understood, Mayuri-sama."

~ Minutes earlier with Ichigo ~

What was he talking about? Illusion based Zanpakutō?

"What the hell are you talking about old-man?!"

"I see that you are not known for your manners if this is how you present yourself before your elders," Madara grunted, "normally, I would use my eyes but unfortunately, they haven't been the same since death but they are other ways I can compensate. For instance, my sword is the strongest illusion based Zanpakutō in existence. Rather than telling you how it works, I would show you so child pay close attention [2] Kotoamatsukami."

Madara's Zanpakutō begins to glow with a dark crimson colour, before it starts to grow and take the form of an elongated bladed weapon. It starts to resemble a traditional naginata, but in actuality, it's a Nagamaki. As Ichigo took a closer look at the sword, he noticed that it also has a unique design as it has a long red-coloured handle with a tuft of a black fox pelt where the jagged blood-coloured blade extends from.

Ichigo frowned before he looked around noticing nothing different around him.

He pointed his finger and gathered his Reishi, "**Getsuga Teppou**!" a black wave of Reishi was fired point blank at Madara who just stood there as he saw the attack head towards him and hit but instead of hearing a scream, he heard a scoff.

His senses were on alert as he brought his Zanpakutō up to block a strike from Madara who was looking at him with bored eyes.

"Do you know that this battle was pointless the moment I unsealed my Zanpakutō?" Madara asked the boy as he was subtly gathering Reiatsu from the surroundings unknown to his opponent, "If that wasn't enough incentive to force you to give up, then maybe this is."

Before Ichigo knew it, he was about to be on the receiving end of a Hado blast… that is until he was pulled away from the danger zone by the timely arrival of Byakuya Kuchiki who looked at Madara with a bland face.

"A Kuchiki, I've heard about you." Madara said as he saw Byakuya.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Byakuya responded, "Who are you and what are you doing working with traitors?"

"As I said before I do not have the time and patience to be answering questions of disrespectful children." Madara waved his Zanpakutō at Byakuya, "Be gone."

Byakuya saw the wave and prepared for any attack but he was surprised when a wall of flames blocked something from heading his way.

He knew that Yamamoto wasn't around so who –

"Be careful little Byakuya," ah there was his answer, "that man is really dangerous."

"Aren't you supposed to be focused on something else? Like the opponent in front of you?" Byakuya said before he felt mini-earthquakes and looked to see the arrival of three of the gate guards…

"Or that?"

Naruto tilted his head to see the arrival of the three giant gate guards that approached the hill where all the fighters were.

_Clang!_

"Focus Naruto-kun." Gin chided lightly as his sword struck Naruto's but again, no result much to the annoyance of said Shinigami.

"Traitors, all of them." Sui-Feng muttered before she dodged another fast strike from Jun. "Do not think this will go unpunished."

"Oh, I know it won't" Aizen smirked finding amusement in the show around him before he grabbed the choker on Rukia's neck pulling her up to him, "But I do not care about the laws that govern this backwards society."

"Hurry up and get what you came for," Mayuri grumbled as he stood beside Aizen, "I have experiments to work on."

"Patience, Mayuri." Aizen chided before placing his hand inside his clothes and brought out a small cylindrical object from inside his Haori and clicked it. Smoke flew out of the tiny gaps before his left hand suddenly turned green and his nails turned into claws.

He stabbed Rukia with that hand and grabbed something inside her chest before he pulled his hand out of her chest leaving a gaping hole as he watched her drop down to the ground.

He inspected the small spherical device on his hand and was impressed, "How fascinating," he observed, "I didn't expect it to be so small… the Hōgyoku."

He then saw the gaping hole in Rukia's chest close and was further impressed, "No permanent harm to the soul, interesting." He placed the device in his Haori before he continued his speech, "It's too bad that I just don't have a use for you anymore."

He was about to stab Rukia but then a surprised interference appeared in the form of Naruto Uzumaki who smirked at the captain as he grabbed Rukia and appeared further away from Aizen using his unique instant transmission.

"Hey Aizen?"

"What is it?"

"You're not as smart as you think."

"Wha –

Puff.

Aizen's eyes widened in surprise as Rukia suddenly transformed into a clone of Naruto who then smirked back at Aizen before he waved and disappeared in a cloud of smoke further shocking the glasses wearing traitor (Well shocked as he can get).

Thinkig quickly, Aizen picked out the Hōgyoku from his Haori and saw it flash a bit before it disappeared in the same manner the clone did angering him once more.

He was getting some answers!

"Explanation please."

_"Okay, here's my plan." Naruto said as he was sitting in the underground layer with Rukia, Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara who appeared some hours ago, "What Aizen thinks, thanks to some people, is that the Hōgyoku is inside the soul of Rukia Kuchiki but what he doesn't know is that a clone made by yours truly would be replacing the original."_

_He looked at Kisuke at this point of the explanation, "In order for this to work though, I will need a visual confirmation of what the Hōgyoku looks like so I can place an exact copy in my clone."_

_"How are you going to create this clone?"_

_Naruto could tell that he caught Kisuke's attention so he continued as he placed his two fingers in a cross sign, "**Forbidden Art #2:** Kage-Bunshin!"_

"Think you're the only smart one around?" Naruto smirked at the brief flash of irritation he spotted on Aizen's face.

_Crash._

"I see our plan worked?"

"Indeed it did." Naruto agreed as Yoruichi jumped to land beside him from the Giant she and Kukaku hitched on.

Aizen smiled and clapped his hand applauding the counter attack.

"Bravo." Aizen congratulated, "But you seem to forget that I always have a plan for everything."

Gin appeared beside Aizen in a Shunpo and Tousen followed his lead while Mayuri just stood and watched everything with a bored look on his face.

"Jun, come."

"Hai."

Madara used a Sonido to appear among the group of traitorous Shinigami while bringing out a small vial from his pocket that contained some blue particles in it.

It was then all other captains and lieutenants arrived via Shunpo to the hill with Naruto stepping forward and sealing his blade.

"You see Aizen, you're completely surrounded, so I think it would be all safe for all of us if you and your friends give up."

Aizen just smiled and sighed before he started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sui-Feng asked with injuries present on her person as she stumbled to stand beside Naruto ignoring the fact that Yoruichi was beside him as well.

Aizen and his allies were surrounded in a Kido built square and the sky directly above them was ripped apart revealing a horde of Menos Grande much to the shock of everyone present including the injured Captains.

Suddenly the light that surrounded the perimeter of the square reduced until each person inside had their own smaller square surrounding them.

"Hmm." Naruto examined the light in front of him and he knew that there was no way to get in or out until the transfer was complete. It was a forbidden Kido spell he was familiar with after all.

"What is your goal Aizen?" Ukitake asked the fleeing man who was already more than half a feet higher than said captain.

"To go higher of course."

"Have you fallen in the process Aizen?"

"You have grown arrogant Ukitake," Aizen chided before revealing something out of his sleeve, "But before I leave here forever knowing that my quest for the Hōgyoku has been halted, I leave Soul Society a small… gift."

He threw the cylinder out of the light they were in and taking this as a cue, the others followed and before the captains could stop the cylinders from crashing on the ground, it self-destructed on the air releasing the spirit particles that were trapped inside it.

"Know this Naruto Uzumaki," Aizen gave his final regards, "Urahara isn't the only one that can build a functional Hōgyoku." He then turned his back to the Soul Society as his allies walked inside the Garganta, "Sayonara Ryoka boy, we will meet again."

With that, he walked in and the Garganta closed in behind him immediately.

_Roar!_

"That's why those particles looked familiar." Naruto said as he released his Shikai holding his dual blades in preparation for what was to come as he knew that Soul Society was in danger right now even more than before.

"Hollow Bait," Yoruichi growled from beside him, "Aizen had to make sure we didn't immediately start chasing after him."

"And with our equipment destroyed, it would take time to search and locate the traitors and his allies." Sui-Feng growled as she was leaning on Naruto for support.

Naruto had a small smile here before it was thrown away by her followed remark, "Don't think this means that I forgive you Uzumaki."

"We will have to seriously talk about this Fe." Naruto sighed earning a grunt from the female in front of him before he noticed something.

'Hey Goku, why isn't my Reiatsu low?' he wanted answers from his partner.

'Apparently it's one of the new abilities I have, I know that originally you had amazing regeneration but I think that after my fusion, it doubled. If you didn't have any at all then the fusion would have changed that.'

'Any other thing I need to know?'

'One blade absorbs Reishi from the surroundings and the other transmits it into the form of anything you want it to be, an attack or defence, but I would usually go for attack.'

'That's just ripping off Ukitake's ability!'

"Hey! You in there?"

'You can also fire all the moves I taught you through the swords in this mode but they might be slightly weaker than your Hand-to-hand mode though and I'll explain your Bankai ability later.'

Naruto was snapped out of his inner conversation by Yoruichi who looked at him with a curious eyebrow.

"How long was I out?"

"A minute or so." Yoruichi replied before she got ready for jumping in the action that was already happening, "I will advise you to stay in the game and help me get rid of this hollows."

Naruto nodded and saw her disappear with a Shunpo before he looked down to Sui-Feng who glanced up at him,

"What?" She asked pushing herself away from him wincing at the sudden burn in her system.

Under Goku's description, Naruto was able to, with Urahara's help, re-create the Senzu bean.

Well not exactly the bean but it was something similar though.

Similar in the case of healing abilities.

He placed his hand in his pocket and handed the bean to Sui-Feng who reluctantly took it while looking at him in confusion,

"Just eat it, you'll be surprised by its effects."

After warning him she did as asked and was surprised as her wounds were instantly rejuvenated. She turned to demand answers from Naruto but he wasn't beside her anymore much to her inner frustration but in the end she decided to get them later as right now, she had other things to worry about, like the invading hollows.

~ 5 days later ~

Things in Soul Society somewhat calmed down five days later from the invasion. The hollows that invaded the Gotei 13 were dealt with thanks to the Shinigami and of course some extra help from the Ryoka of course.

They didn't come out of the invasion unscratched though. The 12 division suffered a massive shortage of stored data thanks to its former captain who decided to abandon it but they were shocked to find the barely alive but broken Nemu who was strapped in some chamber.

As it turns out, Kurotsuchi didn't have it in him to kill Nemu but he managed to instil some damage on her via torture and according to the division, it was more than usual.

Nemu who was healing from the torture confirmed that she can recover the data that was lost and upgrade the security around the division if she were given more time but because of who she was related to, suspicious glances were thrown her way concerning her loyalty.

The fourth division also took a hit with the loss of medics in that division meaning it would be some time before soul society soldiers heal from the injuries that were caused from the war but luckily for some, they had Orihime's healing ability to quicken the process but unfortunately there was only one Orihime.

With the murder of Central 46, Yamamoto had to declare martial law in soul society. Better late than never huh?

He used this ruling to know the status of Soul Society and he was displeased but that didn't anger him as another situation was brought to his attention.

The Elemental Nations.

Their working scanners detected a large volume of Hollow Reiatsu detected around that area but they weren't able to get a fix on the exact location but one thing they were sure of is that if it wasn't taken care of, that entire area would cease to exist so right now he was thinking of who to deploy.

Most of their captains were injured and the only few that weren't were needed here to help defend the Gotei 13 in case of another invasion.

The Captains that were available were Hitsugaya, Sui-Feng, and Kenpachi but he knew better than to send Kenpachi out to an unknown area without supervision even though he knew that those three could do that.

He then thought about the Ryoka that arrived and then the appearance of the Naruto Uzumaki who was an original member of the Gotei 13 but then he remembered that said brunette was not a member of his army anymore which was a huge loss because he knew how strong Naruto was.

Hell Naruto could be the one to take away the head commander title from him should he have remained in soul society but then Yamamoto knew that there was a way to get Naruto back into his ranks as luck would have it.

He just hoped that the brunette wouldn't mind serving in another division that wasn't his original seeing as that position was already taken.

~ Second division Barrage ~

Sui-Feng was sitting in her office thinking about recent events that transpired in soul society.

Even she knew that they took a huge blow from the war that was caused by Aizen and his cronies and she knew that given some time, they would recover from this even stronger.

Another thought passed through her head while thinking along the lines of Aizen and that was in the form of a whisker faced brunette man with blue eyes.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Her fiancé.

Right now she was lost as to where their relationship was heading because of all what happened in her life.

She didn't expect for him to reappear in Soul Society and he had to appear at a time she put her duties before anything else.

That only made things worse now that she had time to think about it.

He had explained why he wasn't around all this time and it was left to her weather to believe it or not and she was running out of reasons not to.

"Can we talk?"

Looking up at the familiar voice, she saw that it was Naruto who was standing on her doorway wearing his Shinigami outfit with his sword hanging on his back looking at her with a sheepish look.

"State your business here Uzumaki and make it quick," Sui-Feng wasn't in the mood for games right now.

Naruto stepped into the room and knelt down in front of Sui-Feng before he sighed and started in a soft voice,

"What happened Shaolin?"

"You have to be clear on what you mean Uzumaki, do not test my patience." Sui-Feng responded.

Naruto flinched at the response before he sighed once more and looked at the female in front of him more clearly.

"If you hate me so much then why are you still wearing the ring I gave you when I proposed?"

That question threw Sui-Feng back a bit before she recovered and answered with her face remaining neutral, "I do not know how that is of any importance Uzumaki."

Naruto was about to give a retort before a hell butterfly flew into the room it flapped its wings in front of Naruto before said brunette held his finger out and watched as the hell butterfly landed on it.

A message was relayed,

"Uzumaki Naruto, Captain Commander Yamamoto requires an audience with you, failure to do so would result in your immediate capture under direct orders."

With that the butterfly burst into Reishi particles and Naruto just looked at the spot it was before looking back to Sui-Feng who had that neutral look on her face.

"Well I have to go Fe but we will continue this conversation at a later date." Naruto said before he placed his index and middle finger in his forehead disappearing moments later after getting the fix on the captain commander's Reiatsu though just as he left, another hell butterfly approached the room and landed in front of the female relaying the message it was carrying.

~ Elemental Nations, Konoha ~

It was with great regret that Minato Namikaze thought to how things had come to this right now as he stood facing one of Konoha's worst Missing-nins.

19 years ago, he could remember Kushina giving birth to a bouncing baby boy and with fondness, he remembered how happy his family was for the four years his son was born and as luck would have it, a year later, they were expecting a set of twin girls from Kushina on November.

Then tragedy struck in the form of a fox.

He did not know how an intruder was able to get passed the seals he managed to place around the cave he had Kushina give birth. He also wondered where said intruder got the info on his wife's pregnancy because there were only a handful of people who knew that information.

He would have interrogated but the only people that made it out of the attack that had said information were him, his wife, and his two newborn Maternal Twins, Akira and Akiko (Both looked exactly like their mother with blue eyes of course).

He didn't know when it happened but it was from there that things started to drop if he were honest with himself.

His original train of thought was that since both twins had the other half of the Kyuubi's Chakra, that they would need the extra attention so as to avoid them going rouge because of the treatment the usual Jinchuuriki had from their village once their status was announced but he and Kushina were so lost in dotting for the twins that they forgot that they had a third child.

The same third child that died saving said twins from a fate worse than death and it was all Kumo's fault that it occurred.

They just couldn't get their greedy hands away from the children of his village.

He couldn't help but wince in regret that it was the same son that he and his wife had abandoned who saved his two obviously more favoured daughters.

One thing he was grateful for was the fact that he put all his hate for them aside and save them in the end.

And that was what hurt the most.

No-one was to blame but he (Minat0) and he alone because he was stupid to pick up a prophecy over the wellbeing of his family.

He shouldn't have listened to Jiraiya's babbling in the first place.

His mind flashed to Kushina and he knew that she still hadn't recovered from the death of her 11 year old son even though she was doing a great job in keeping a firm front but he could see through it.

He knew that she was disappointed in herself at the failure of a mother she had turned out to be because of the way she handled the situation that was Naruto.

She also decided that she wouldn't want that much to do with him because of his hand in the way Naruto was treated and he knew that he deserved it. He was just grateful that they were both still married even though both were living in different homing environments.

His twins meanwhile decided to drop their spoilt attitude that usually got their bigger brother in trouble and decided to be better shinobi in memory of him (Naruto) but he was somewhat disappointed when one took a path of revenge for Kumo and no-matter how many times he or Kushina tried to steer her away from said path, she wouldn't budge, but even Akiko knew that she wasn't strong enough to take on a shinobi village that also had hand in the destruction of her clan.

He was somewhat relaxed when she decided to have friends in the village and socialize with her peers unlike another certain avenger he had the displeasure of knowing and he knew that it was with the help of her friends that she would be successful and as a father he supported her in her chosen course but now wasn't the time to think about that.

Right now his village was at war with two invading forces, Suna and Oto.

Both decided to attack when the village was hosting the Chunin exams, and right now he was fighting the leader of Oto, Orochimaru.

With no respect for the dead, he decided that it would be an advantage to dig up the bodies of four known fighters in their prime and those were the First, Second, and third Hokage, and then Mito Uzumaki.

He didn't have anyone beside him to help and he knew that he could only hold out for so long.

There was an option that he considered using and he hoped that eventually Kushina would forgive him because that option would cause him his life.

One thing was for sure, he would meet Naruto in the afterlife and hoped that he and his family would be forgiven for their trespasses against his person.

"Orochimaru, for invading my village, I sentence you to death!" Minato declared with a determined face before he jumped away from the golden chains that appeared on the ground.

"Minato-kun, do you really think that you're in any condition to face me let alone kill me?" Orochimaru chuckled behind his hand as he watched his four obedient slaves try to kill the blonde Hokage who avoided every hit.

_Puff_

Four clones appeared beside Minato and they all held down the four dead people with a tight grip as Minato went through hand signs that were familiar to Orochimaru whose eyes widened at the familiarity.

"This is the end!" He shouted as he arrived at the last hand sign, "**Shiki Fūjin!**"

What happened was what neither of them expected.

Instead of the familiar face they were expecting, some sort of circular two-dimensional gate appeared out of thin air and as it opened, Minato was shocked at the face he saw step through.

"Mito oba?"

Naruto Uzumaki had been in soul society for some time after the war and as he went to visit his clan more specifically his grandmother, he was shocked to hear that she was missing and he used every resources he could get his hand on to find her.

Imagine his shock when he found out that she wasn't in Soul Society at all which could mean only one other thing and he knew that his grandmother would not abandon the clan for petite reasons or any reasons at all and the reports stated that she never left the compound even as she got missing which was all the more confusing.

When he got the mission to the Elemental Nations, he was a bit worried for some reason and he couldn't tell why.

It wasn't the prospect of meeting his ex-family.

It was something else entirely.

So you would understand the surprise his face showed when Naruto Uzumaki stepped through the gate in his new Uzumaki-style custom made captain's Haori.

Standing in front of him were three men that were supposed to be dead and sent to hell according to the reports he found on this realm but that wasn't what made the surprise show.

His grandmother was standing among them as well with eyes that weren't her own.

He knew of one jutsu that did this as he was told of it's origins.

It was a jutsu he hated to the core.

A jutsu that disturbed the peace of the deceased.

A jutsu that made his blood boil.

And an angry Naruto wasn't a good Naruto.

And one way or another, the culprit would pay!

Poor Orochimaru couldn't help the shiver that went through his spine as he looked into those blue eyes that aired his permanently death.

But he had a back up plan; he always did.

Reaching into his robes, he brought out a Cylinder with familiar particles inside it before he crushed it easily with a silent smirk and watched as the particles dropped on the ground.

_Roar!_

The people of the leaf village suddenly felt chills running down their spines at that terrible roar and for some reason, knew that this just got bloodier.

* * *

**Authors Translations**

* * *

[1] Shoot to kill Shinsho.

[2] Distinguished Heavenly Gods.

**Reviews: **I love the amount of reviews I received from you guys in the last chapter and I hope to get the same or more in this one so please, do not hold back on my account and yes I know that some of you read without reviewing at all; that is honestly just annoying in my POV.

**Interactions:** Some of you were expecting more of an interaction between Sui-feng and Naruto; sorry to disappoint you but that would happen later; once I get my grips on what I need to do in that confrontation.

The lack of confrontation between Yoruichi and Sui-Feng is also my bad. I would have to do something about that later though.

I could have done better here as well, I know but this is what I want to ask...

How was it?


	6. AN

**This is to inform you all that I have posted a new DBZ crossover, hope you like it.**


End file.
